


New Beginnings

by Beelzeneth



Category: DC Extended Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bashing, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Tony Bashing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Non lethal stealth weapons and military grade homing systems are your life’s work your a genius in your own right and its a dream come true to work with The Avengers but things turn when you outright refuse to make lethal weapons your suddenly demoted to sectary, replaced by another apprentice. Then you get an out a job offer from non other then Mr Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Clark Kent/Reader, Justice League (DCU) & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter One

Though stark tower was mainly contacted my email and video calls there was still some people who still like paper copies aswell. You hummed printing off the last mail for tony to sign and send.

“Fuck that was one hell of a morning~” you called out to Natasha who was chuckling as you moved through the last emails that had come in. 

“Fan mail again?” You rolled your eyes you wished.

“No fucking business replies there only so many ways I can politely tell the government to fuck off” she chuckled yeah she ot that.

“I don't envy that…Got a customer” you tip toed trying to see through the slim glass used as peep holes to the front. You did have visitors

It wasn’t really your job but since Pepper was in charge of the actual company and jarvis jumped out of the building you were left to take care of it. Initially you were brought in as weapons developer for non leathals and stealth gear that sort of thing you built things much like Tony you just didnt have the budget like him. But as the year went on you was slowly being thrust into the role of assistant and sectary. It did annoy you in all honesty, you had thrown away a lot of offers the pentagon, nasa, wayne enterprises for some secret research sector that was off the record…You'd even had offers to work on the Metropolis alien ship you’d turned it all down to come here…Work with the avengers the idea that one day they could be wearing your tech to save the world! You were a genius in your own right taken on as Tony’s apprentice to help maintain all ths systems and help research technologies. But soon found yourself cast aside replaced by peter. Peter was young and wouldnt question the team.

You tried not to think about it but you were being stunted here you new that you wasn’t blind, you shouldn’t have let Tony charm you nto staying here it was only a year contract yet for some reason you were still here could you have just got complacent? No it wasn’t complacency that kept you here. You only stayed out of loyalty. You were loyal to Tony in more ways then one you’d been a couple for just over a year and it was incredible many would say that you were to trusting with the playboy but you’d brush them off. You knew tony sure he was flirtatious but he’d never cheat. He had changed and was faithful to you, he loved you.

You hummed quickly tiptoeing through the hall back to the desk that should never have been yours but here we were, things dont always go as planned. You looked up seeing two men standing befor the desk you gasping recognizing one of them. fpr some reason Tony was letting Bruce wayne behinde the scenes today in the tower. You wasn’t to sure why, you figured he just wanted to show off to the slightly richer billionaire a childish ‘I’m better then you’ despite being poorer, Tony was still a very insecure man when it came down to it.

“Oh god Mr wayne! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to keep you waiting, the copiers are unsightly and kept down the hall” the man waved you off with a smiled and tipped his head politley. But for some reason he and he man behinde him looked shocked like they both recognised you for some strange reason.

“Its no bother I can imagine its hard around here, need eyes on the back of your head..And you are mrs?” You moved around the desk and took his offered hand shaking it firmly trying not to get yourself excited over meeting the man.

“Oh it’s miss Y/l/n but call me Y/n everyone does” you smiled to him and turned to the older male holding out your hand shaking it

“Alfred pennyworth, the butler” you nodded greeting him politly but jumped about a foot when Bruce clapped his hands loudly.

“Y/n l/n yes! I’m sure I recognised your face..You were on the short list for us wasnt you? last year was it? For our technology development’s I remember now your the one who was researching weapons wasnt you? Trying to find non lethal alternatives” you flushed stopping dead in your tracks…He saw your job offer?

You slowly leant bak resting on the desk placing the fresh letters on it beside you. You smiled it was a long time since you’d done any of that but it was nice to be recognised for your work.

“Seems a shame for such talent to be wasted as a pen pusher” his words had a stin to them but you knew he didnt mean fpr them to he was prodding for information.

“I err yes this wasn’t exactly the plan Mr Wanye…But I’m here now I’m sure I will be back doing what I’m good at soon” you added trying to perk yourself up he sighed and moved towads you.

“Now that seems hard to belive, the Avengers dont seem to share your ideals on human life…Non leathals will never be put to use here” you swallowed you knew that…When you first got here Tony had tried to pick your brain as it were, tried to push your research in a direction you didnt want to go…Funnily enough it was a few weeks after that you’d been 'benched’ as you saw it.

“Yes I know that-” you were cut of by the broad man he stood tall and imposeing before you

“Then why stay? Cant you leave? Go to someone who will make use of your incredible mind?” You took a step back not prepared for the irritation creeping into the mans voice. He sounded frustrated. You took a deep breath 

“I have nowhere to go to Mr Wayne.” You said moving to shuffle the letters that didnt need to be shuffled you just needed to avoid his gaze before you did something stupid.

“Come to me. My offer is open, we could make use of your research, you could run your own headquaters. A lab and chop shop to do as you pleased” you flicked your gaze up to him frowning was he offering you a job?

“And i suppose this offer has its own strings attached? You want weapons Mr Wayne? Want to corner the market now that Stark no longer makes them?” You asked trying not to sound as interested as you were. You regretted coming here and deep down you wanted out. The avengers lilled people on their mission’s and that wasnt what you wanted to do.

“No…I want to invest in non leathal weapons..Thats it some just some non disclosure agreements just like here thats it…We have a ..Diverse team each have incredible technologies but we need someone to figure it all out, how to make everything run smoothly…just think haveing unrestricted accsess to technology’s not even Mr Stark has at his disposal” you faltered there was technologythat Tony doesnt even have? Sure he hadnt had anything from lex corp like he had hoped with the whole superman thing…or Atlanteans technology, if they had that kind of thing wasn’t they all fish people?

Bruce smiled you were thinking about it. Good. Thats what he wanted you were his mission he had recently found out thatnks to Victor that you were reduced to secatary sat at a desk when you should be in a lab making use of your talent. After a quick mention to the team Bruce had the go ahead to try and steal you away from the Avengers. Which is exactly what he was planning to do. It wasnt goj g to be pretty. He had to pull back the curtain so to speak. Stark was cheatin on you with one Miss Pepper Potts. When you found out ot would break the last thing holding you back.

As nasty and cruel as it will feel Bruce had to do it not just for him a d the league but for you. He may have been a playboy himself but he’d never go out of hos way to hold a woman down. Stark kept you simply so no one else could have you. He played the part of a lover because he knew you’d walk otherwise.

“Here I will leave you with this and if you ever decide pencil skirts and manicures arent really your thing you give me a call and I will take care of everything” you wanted to be offended but you really couldnt. He was right. You really didnt want to be here anymore but you cant just leave Tony.  
image

“I do hope your not trying to ask my tiny squeez here out Bruce?” Bruce spun around laughing sliding his card under the keyboard for you later. He sent you a smile and nodded.

“Oh no Tony dont tell me you got to her first” Tony came up beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist and tugged you to his side.

“Well can you blame me, beauty and brains I could resist, honey why dont you go get some drinks and brjnnthem to my office whilst i tak to Bruce?” You nodded turning to Bruce with a false smile

“What would you like Mr Wayne?” You said trying to forget the fct he had just offered you your dream job on a fucking plate.

“Black coffee two sugars and a Tea for Alfred i think?” Bruce turned to his butler, the man nodded.

“Yes pleas milk no sugar if you would?” You smiled nodding meekly and walked off to the small kitchenette that had tea and coffee. As Tony and Bruce made their way to the opposite direction, Alfred stayed to alter Bruce to our return.

Once making the drinks you moved passing alfreds first then made your way back to collect Bruce and Tony’s you really did need to get a tray here for this you werent the most coordinated in these stupid heel Tony insisted on so only carried one cup per hand.

You stopped just before the door it was open a sliver the handle not quiet 'clicked’ shut. But for some reason you hovered a second curiosity got the better of you. Just why was Mr Wayne here in Stark tower? He didnt need to invest and form your talk he wasnt interested in weapons of technology, not if he had as much as he claimed. He seemed to dislike the Avengers so why come here in the first place? Mr Wayne seemed more interested in you then Tony.

“Soo that little secatary out there? She’s young..You serious or?…” You heard the question from Bruce there was a sardonic laugh from Tony.

“God Bruce what you really interested? By all means go for it I was teasing” Tony exclaimed you felt a hurt that had sting was Tony really going to offer you out like that? To try and pass you round? Surly not he must have been joking you couldnt see him so you couldnt tellif he was seriousbut he couldnt have been could he?..Not only that but Tony had avoided the question and you didn’t like it. Why was it hard for him to say you were a couple…Was he ashamed?

“No, no it’s just she seemed sweet is all, I know how it is with them Tony” he replied with his own scoff trying to get some level ground with Tony. You peeked seeing tony sitting on his desk on leg bent the other extended foot flat on the floor. He laughed shaking his head.

“Well sweet is one word for her..Y/n…Well what can I say? She came here as an asset but after a few weeks it was clear she wouldnt be able to give us what we needed so I found another use for her, you know something pretty to look at, keep her busy with paperwork and all that while I found someone sles to fill her place”

“I bet you have more uses then that Tone you forget I know you, I know the game…But you seemed like serious” Bruce prodded Tony scoffed and shook his head with a devilish grin.

“Nah, like you said you know the game Bruce…shes a smart cookie, could do amazing things if she applied herself but instead shes one of these hippie dippy do gooders..Fuck her understanding of weapon’s and biochemistry is incredible she just wont use it correctly…She’d be an asset to anyone so I do what I have to ,to keep her around so no one else can have her…Pepper doesnt like it but she takes one for the team she knows I dont actually have feelings for her” Tony admitted off handedly you froze chest tight and tummy twisting. Tony pretended to love you? So you wouldnt leave? So you’d stay here and rot!

You looked away for a second completely blindsided you wasnt sure what to do…How the fuck did you miss this? Make yourself look so stupid? Where they laughing at you? The others did they know all along? You couldnt tell but you stayed perfectly still.

“Fuck Tony you got a gir, that young and that full of promise and she dont use it? Such a waste I feel for you”

“Yes that was me…I err ended up here as you can see” Bruce eyed you he saw it the slow crumbling of a brilliant mind. You were bein worn down in a monotonous secatary role. He tutted looking around.

“Ah come on your not that old yet, she’s clean if that’s what your worried about..I should know I was her first~” Bruce winced at the way Tony spoke about you. Did he really used to be like this? Fuck Tony for all his talk of change and Ironman making him wake up and turn a new leaf he was still a piece of shit. You flushed in anger and shame. Was this what everyone had tried to warn you about? This was how Tony saw you your whole relationship was just one game a ploy to keep you here. You were a joke? You eyed the two men in the office. Bruce turned subtly like he knew you were there he gave you a sympathetic look as he saw your slumped shoulders biteing your bottom lip as you shook ever so slightly with tremors. You were struggling you so desperately wanted to break down and cry. You wanted to run an hide but no you had more self respect then that.

You took some deep breaths and held your head high blinking awa tears then kicked open the door slowly putting on a brave face as you wobbled over to the desk. You placed Tony’s coffee on coaster and Bruce took his from you wiping his thumb over your fingers as he took it a small comforting gesture he had obviously known you were there. You eyed him but he said nothing and just nodded to you almost in apology. 

“Oh god whats the matter with you? What you burn youself again?” You turned to Tony a strained smile but you felt sick with rage and embarrassment. You wanted to dump his coffee on him and scream at him you were leaving. You were leaving but first you had to find somewhere to go and pack your shit.

“Yeah its fine you know haw I am clumsy” Tony rolled his eyes and stood up wiping his hands on his trousers. 

“Yes I do, and You swonder why your not in the lab, god knows aht youxd do in there silly girl” he moved to you and made to kiss you but youtwisted away cringing as he put his hands on you. He didnt even notice to boiling anger below the surface.

“Dont feel to bad shes not a bad lay, seriously you should go for it if your interested Bruce its about time you got yourself a little arm candy its been what ten years?” Bruce chuckled but shook his head politly declining Tony’s gracious offer.

You were quickly ushered out of the office and you stalked out of the hall down to where Alfred was waiting. He stood quickly gaining on you and w,rapped you in a hug, the man couldnt help it youwere falling to pieces.

“Miss l/n are you alright?” You pushed at him stepping back if he hugged you now then you’d surly burst into tears. You nodded giving a smal, whine then cleared your throat walking aohnd him to our desk and sat down with a heavy heart. Alfred frowned and gave you a few seconds to collect yourself.

“Yes …I’m fine…I will be anyway just had my eyes opened Mr Pennyworth thats all.” You replied trying to maintain professionalism for a job that wasnt even meant to be yours. Alfred nodded to you but he didnt belive you at all. The waiting room was blanketed in silence for the rest of the meeting and Finally when Bruce and Tony came out it was time to clock off.

“Miss l/n it was a pleasure to finally meet you in person today..I do hope to see you again soon?” you smiled as best as you could to him trying to fight back the tears.

“You know each other?” Tony asked a hint of irritation in his voice as he looked between the two of you. Bruce smiled wid and wagged a finger at you as he spoke to Tony.

“Yes I was trying to procure her last year? for my own company but you got to her first and managed to sway her from me" he stated almost sounding regrettable. Tony smiled wider he loved hearing when he won but he also hated being out of the loop.

"Y/n you didn’t tell me you had offers in Gotham?” Tony said 

“I had lots of offers Tony, here, nasa, military, pentagon, Mr Wayne for my bioengineering expertise..I passed up the chance to work on the kryptonian space craft as cheif engineer on it…All that and I ended up here.” You tried to keep the malice out of your voice but couldn’t you given up everything you’d ever wanted, everything you worked on for a dream that wasnt real…The Avengers would never let you work on your own project, they wanted live weapons designed to put down their enimies…And you wasnt going to do that…You should have gone to Metropolis but here he’d offered you a home to, something you’d talk to Mr Wayne about hopefully.

“Yes well it was the right call look at you now all professional and sexy god I’m surprised Bruce here hasnt made you and offer yet~”

“What makes you think he hasn’t Tony?” You asked Tony faltered snapping his gaze to you that wasn’t like you, you’d never been snippy.

“Oh love someone sounds a little cranky~” you rolled your eye at him and collected your things 

“I had an early monring…Mr Wayne, Mr Pennyworth it was a pleasure meeting you both today” you offered politly shaking hands with both men.

“I’m going to have an early night tonight Tone so take a rain check on dinner? Good thanks” you left quickly through the stairs by the lift not wanting to give Tony anytime to ctch up with you. Soon after Bruce left making an excuse of visiting his new york branch for a celebration of sorts. He eyed the desk seeing his card missing he hoped you’d taken it with you when you left you did deserve more then this he just hoped that youd be brave enough to take his offer the League really did need someone like you.

It was later that night you sat on your bed looking out at the city. Mr Waynes card in your hand. A tub of half eaten icecream in the other. You sat there growing more and more angry the hopless ness you’d fet was now washed away.

How dare he? He took advantage of you, fucked around with you whilst still being with Pepper. No wonder she was cold with you Tony had manipulated you, youd let him touch you, fuck you done things with him that you were ashamed of to this day! What if he spoke about you pike that with the team?with Steve and peter oh god..You felt sick and it was nothing to do with the amount of icecream you’d ate.

You took a deep breath lookign arojnd your room..That right roommyou wasnt important enough to have a suite or apartment and Tony for some reason never let you stay with him. Now you knew why, pepper was probably up there so the others had to know.That was why you were never invited to there little get togethers or movie nights. You were the other woman, Tony had made you the other woman, the harlot. And fell for it hook line and sinker. Enough was enough. You moved pullingmout your phone and dialed the number scribbled on the card it rang twice then was answered.

“Err…Hi I saw Mr Wayne today and was given this card about a possible job?” You asked tryingnto sound professional but felt stupid when the man on the other end of the line chuckled.

“Its me Y/n, I gave you my personal number This particular project isn’t on any company records” you faltered was this just another playboys trick? Let me try yours and ou can try mine? You gaped a little.

“It’s not a trick, as beautiful as you are I’m past all that, what I’m after is a genius you caught my eye a year ago your perfect for the job and I wont stop we have held out for you…You have my word if you ever want to leave your free to do so…I’m not going to trap you, that is if your truly interested” you held your breath was he telling the truth? He did give you the offer before he spoke to Tony, he didn’t know he couldn’t have no one knew about you and Tony, he said it was for your own good. You frowned Tony would not hold you back any more, he kept you here beause he new you could make a change, the change he never could.

“I’m still interested Mr Wayne, I just…I live at the tower and Its just going to take a while to find a place in Gotham and move and all that” you said explaining your situation. Bruce chuckled down the phone.

“Thats no problem, we are not based in Gotham I…I keep this one away from home, its in Metropolis but its neither here nor there I have a condo ready for you onsite its nice large no rent or anything like what I imagine your doing now” you froze on site living again? Bruce must have noticed your silence and quickly spoke up.

“Y/n if you dont want to be onsite I can buy you a house near by it wont be to hard to-” you shook your head interrupting him.

“No no thats fine-I’m used to being aound lots of people its fine I just didn’t realise thats all….Took a load off my mind” you spoke quickly trying to reighn in your nerves you were dojng this? Really doing this?leaving the avengers fo god knows what?

“There isn’t to many people only one other person is there permanently a kind woman named Barbra not much older then you apart from that it will be me and my team staying every so often is all…Its more a base of operation…Soo your serious, you’d like to take the job?” You stood walking to the floor length window and peeked up seeing the small party that was being hosted up on their floor the lights and guests spilled out onto the long balcony. You glared up at the party goers thats why your so called boyfriend wasn’t here with you knowing you were upset, no doubt if pepper refused to fuck him he’d find his way down here to you for a lay. The blood burned hot like you anger. A lay, a notch in his bedpost thats what you were a novelty. With those thoughts you turned your eyes away back to the cadr in your hand the corner bent where you’d been nervously plucking at it for the past few hours.

“Yes I’ll take the job I can start when ever I’m out of contract, he didnt renew it so dont need to hand in notice..Well I think so anyway not to sure honestly he didnt really let me read it he bogged it up and I had trusted him” you explained You coild here Bruce grunt at the shady tactics

“Thats fine Send it to me and I will look it over either way I will take care of it…I must say I’m surprised you’d accept just like that I thought you’d take some convincing you are leaving the avengers” he argued trying to understand but ou cut him off with a depressing realisation.

“People aren’t always what they seem Mr Wayne I was promised to be working in the best chop shop and lab with state of the art technology…As you said today I’m actually a pen pusher, anything is better then that” you huffed finally admitting it out loud, you were a pen pusher and it crushed you.

“So your not even slightly curious? not gonna ask about the job?…Or atleast pay? Dont you want to know?” He asked seeminly surprized at how you’d jumped at the chance. You pressed a hand to the cool glass and looked down did it matter? What you’d be doing aslong as you wasn’t expected to develop lethal weapons for killing it didn’t mater to you.

“No..You said earlier about non disclosure agreements, I doubt I’d get to much info out of you about the job with out my signature on a few of those and as for pay thats not really an issue Im on an apprentice wage here so If I got minimum wage I’d be making double…Honestly Mr Wayne you know what this is about I know you saw me..I didn’t know he was doing that! I was blind and I wont be held down anymore” Bruce sighed heavy down the phone you could feel his sorrow.

“I’m sorry y/n I really am I didn’t know I was just trying to butter him up for a deal was all. I had no intentions to embarrass you like that” you huffed coming away from the window not wanting to see the flashing lights or here the laughter of the happy people upstairs.

“I know Mr Wayne I was foolish but atleast it happened now and not later…Anyway when do you want me to start?” Bruce swallowed truth was he did feel guilty but there was no other way and as yu said yourself at least you found out now and not a few years down the line.

“Well if your not in contract as you say then I could come get you next week? Gives you a week to pack up your things I will arrange transport come collect you and bring you to the air strip I will fly out to meet you we can go over the non disclosure’s on the flight meet me at say midnight on sunday?” You quickly nodded rushing to your bed side table to write the information in your chicken scratch. He continued to talk this time reasuring you about Tony who not doubt would try to keep you. He said so himself today he doesn’t want you to wander and work for someone else.

“And dont mind Stark if he kicks up a fuss I’ll have him dealt with I will ask that you not tell him that your comeing to work for me though I have a few more deals I’d li,e out of him first” Bruces tone took a dark turn as if he was planning to fuck with Tony. Good you know it was childish but you wanted him to hurt.  
image

“I’ll be sure to keep it between us Mr Wayne…And thank you for giving me a chance I really appreciate it” Bruce couldn’t help smiling that making the others around him hold their breath. He was at the tower now the league had all trickled in once realising he was speaking to you now, eagerly waiting to see if they’d got their girl. He nodded to them making them smile in relief.

“Your very welcome, if anything pops up or Tony tries to throw some legal cases your way phone me and I will sort it okay? I will see you Sunday” Bruce said before saying his good byes and ending the call up the phone everything as horrible as it all was had gone to plan.

“So thats it she’s coming here to work with us?” Victor was looking forward to having someone else to tinker with in the lab and to speak geek with. He’d come a long way with his own mechanics and now was constantly learning and tweakjng things arounf the tower but no one else had really kept up with him. Bruce would have but he had Gotham to worry about.

“Yes, I’m picking her up Sunday and bringing her straight here. If possible I’d ask you all to be here to meet her just so we all start out right, I dont want any secret's shes a smart woman and deserves the truth… Maybe keep the the kids away for a while not to overwhelm her” Arthur laughed at that turning to Barry.

“Whelp that you out pipsqueak” the others chuckled at Barry’s pout and whines of thats not fair. Diana moved sighing playing mother hen once again.

“Ignore him Barry your fine…” Clark was stoic he was tense and aggravated he had been watching you for best part of two years with Bruce and Victor. He hated seeing you get played around by them, tossed aside when you refused to do their bidding and make more deadly stealth weapons. To opinionated to use but to valuable to be released completly.

“Can’t believe Stark was keeping her there just because he was worried of her becoming a rival and to think he call him self a hero whilst doing this shit” Bruce scoffed crossing his arms and watched Clark carfully. Clark was quite vocal on the matter he did not like the avenger’s, he didnt hate them either he disagreed with their methods but their heart was in the right place. But the way they’d treated you for some reason had really wound up the kryptonian. Bruce knew for a fact that Diana had to talk him down from just going over there and inviting you to join them instead. He put it down to Lois, she’d ended up using him, trying to piggy back off superman to keep her career going and Clark couldn’t catch a break. He had been used and like you when he said no and meant it he was dropped. Everyone had known what was going on from victor and his snooping. As a team they had been waiting for the time to send Bruce in to steal you right from under The Avengers nose. 

Clark was happy stating 'it was about damn time’ when Bruce finally went in to 'extract’ you. In his eyes you were to kind and tolerated to much Clark only hoped you had learnt your lesson he’d hate to see you led astray again. He would admit had…Feelings for you, thats to say he felt for you and your wish to do good but being lost and deceived it was how he saw you were lost but determined he knew you’d be an amazing asset to the team and couldn’t wait to have you here safe and sound and hopefully happy?

“Near the end of her contract he had to think of something she wouldn’t sign another so fucking her was a way to keep her sweet…She regrets it though so if we could please not bring it up” he added making sure everyone was on the same page. If you were coming here you were on the team not an understudy..When you got here you were family and wont be excluded and covered up like a dirty sordid secret.

You held your breath moving up to their floor over the past week you had packed up, carful to only pack your things anything Tony had got you was left you didn’t need his shit. It was depressing but you only had four suitcases and one of thoes was your books and personal projects research you’d managed to continue behind Tony’s back. Fair enough the suitcases were large but still nearly two years and only four suitcasses?. You hadn’t told anyone you’d sent your contract to Bruce who’d asked for it a few days ago for hos records, which actually meant he wanted to know the ins and outs incase Stark tried to stop you fro leaving which you wasnt sure he would. At the same time you'd mulled over your contract for piece of mind and it stated that you were not bojnd to Stark industries or the Avengers after the contract term was over you could continue on as you were or negotiate a new contract.you asked Bruce and he’d said legally you didnt owe them anything just like you’d suspected You had sat back for a few minutes after that. You hadn’t asked for a new contract subconsciously you knew you didn’t like it here, thats this was a mistake. All of it was a big shit show of disappointment the job, the avengers Tony everything. They had stolen two years, you had been mislead and lied to even before you got here, Tony has spouted anything he could to get you to sign the dotted line.

Safe to say you’d been gearing up this passed week and now it was time to leave you were borrowing a transportation dolly to move your suitcases Bruce had arranged for them to be discreetly moved to the air feild and you were assured that they would be on the runway waitin for you tonight…Or tomorrow as it were, you were leaving now, like right now it was nine pm you were going into town for a nice meal all arranged by your new boss then going to the air strip.

You walked to the floor and asled friday yo let you in, sne did so reluctantly only because there was a to and fro between you and Tony through her. You entered and everyone was looking at you eaxh curious as to whh you were up here at this time of night.

“Hey babe whats up?” You smiled mockingly at Tony as he rounded the large sofa from his spot next to Pepper who was glaring at you could you blame her? No was it your fault? No it was Tony’s if shes weak enough to let him cheat thats on her not you.

“I just came by to drop off these is all” you said sweetly this will not be a big blow up, of argument you were walking away with your head held high, theyxd made a fool of you in quite a spiteful way. Tony looked down to the last lot of mail and scoffed looking around slightly.

“You came here for these? Which you could give to me tomorrow morning?” He said a quiet laugh out of the side of his mouth, you’d once though it was him findingnyou cute but now realised he was laughin at you, pokeing fun. You frowned at him making him stop and rethink his approach.

“No I came to give them to you now because you will need them tomorrow morning, they are candidates, I’ve narrowed it down you just have to pick one and call them tomorrow” you said waiting a few secodns for him to catch on. He frowned and took the three envelopes looking between you and the white papers in his hand.

“What? Candidates for what? Y/n what are you on about?” He said scoffing trying to ,ake light pf the situation even thought the tension in the room was mounting. All of them could see you were not in the mood.

“My replacement Tony, I’ve vetted them and they are the best-” you were cut of by him shouting out in surprise looking at your eyse trying to see if you were serious.

“Replacement? What no is this a joke?” He finally spat out not finding this amusing in the slightest. Youtilted your head and smiled calmly, you would hold your own and leave with what ever dignity you had. God kmows what Tony has been spouting about you.

“No its not, I’m leaving Tony..Tonight now in fact, my plane is in a few hours” you smiled widened as it dawned on him that you were leaving…And not just a trip you were leavingnfor good.

“Leaving? Really your leaving? Well okay honey lets see how far you get but I think you’ll find your under contract-” he tried arguing trying to brush you undernthe carpet which wasnt going to happen

“My contract was up nine months ago, I was staying here until I got a better offer and now I’m leaving because I have accepted one…Hence these are the three candidates for my replacement, I didnt want to leave you in the lurch god knows you cant send your own mail” you explained nodding to the three envelopes now in his hand. Tony looked shocked and for a second he was angry, you knew he would be but you were prepared.

“You cant just up and leave what about us!? You and me?! And-and where are you off to anyway?! Who are you going to!? What ever they paying you I’ll double it-tripple it even!” You chuckled shakin your head.

“And who exactly do you mean when you say us? You and me? Or you, me and Pepper?….Oh yes you see your not as fucking tactical as you think Tony, I know you’ve been with her and keeping me on the side to stop me from leaving…” Tony stood stock still and you realised no one looked shocked these colleagues, so called freinds had all known he was usingnyou and none had the gutss to tel, you. Cowards. You glared at them for a second letting them know what you thought of them then directed your gaze back to Tony who had gotten over his shock 

“As for where I’m going that frankly thats none of your business neither is what I’m being paid and incase its not clear I decline your generous offers” you made to turn around but he quickly ran arojmd you stopping you from exiting.

“Wait is-is that what this is about? Honey no no please just- go back downstairs and we can talk about this in the morning…If you still feel the same we can…We can figure it out Please?” You stopped and looked innhis eyes for a moment then laughed

“No I dont want to figure anything out and why would I stah here woth a bunch of back stabbing cowards. I have more important things to do like catching my flight out of here, excuse me” you turned to the others seeing panicked looks across their faces they didnt want you to leave, they knew what they were loosing your innovation was boundless and you were less of a threat here. You scowled feeling anger twist at your insides.

“You know one of you could have had the decancy to tell me he was using me, but I guess I expected to much from earths mightiest heros, I’d say it was nice working with you but…Now I’m unsire if any of you are genuine so I wont” you turned faceing tony once again and tipped your head to him

“Good bye Mr Stark” and with that you left the room, it was only once you got to the door you stopped and turned 

“Oh wait just one more thing!” You twisted around and pointed to pepper who was half smug half worried.

“Pepper, I do apologise for being Tony’s other woman, I really didnt know he was still with you but I do feel the need to inform you,I wasn’t the only one a Sabrina kellering was another I found out after some digging…She used to work here but now lives in L.a Tony flies out once a week when your in the board meetings” Tony growled and starting trying to deny it angrily.

“Pepper dont listen to her shes just bitter!” You tilted your head to him and grinned everyone could see he was worried and sweating.

“And thats why your paying child maintenance? Six month old Victoria Stark was it? Loverly name and yours well if the paternity test you paid for was anything to go by” you smiled to the group before turning and walking out. Feeling good about yourself, you were happy and extremly gratefull to Bruce who had some how tracked and traced Tony’s other mistress and daughter. A little revenge felt good. But this was it, you were free and ready to start fresh what ever this new job was you were going to thrive hat was certain.

“Starks a coward and a liar, sure he is a genius but he is running out of ideas needed a new brain to pick she’s young and gives the impression of being a soft touch, once he had her and realised she wasnt and wouldnt give in to 'the great Tony Stark’ he had to find a way to keep her out of other peoples hands but had already fucked himself over by making her no more then a secatary…” Barbra growled out loud it was typical one genius trying to cling onto his title by crushing another but to play with feelings like that so calously. It was despicable.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move on into your new role, but little did you know that accepting the new job would be so life changing.

Bruce watched his phone carefully as the ‘plane’ glided through the air coming to a hover a good few hundred feet above the Newyork tarmac. Tony was pissed it was clear from the way he had contacted his lawyers…The very same lawyers that actually worked for a firm Bruce owned. Victor was scanning the calls and emails updating him on the situation as it unfolded. He scoffed so you had mentioned his child and other mistress? Well good on you! The man needed a kick up the ass. Tony was grasping at straws trying to get back at you, or get you back but that wasn’t going to happen. You were theirs now.

He leaned back a smile on his face he twisted his chair hands behind his head as he saw a late notification. A charge on his card of thirty five dollars in the restaurant he had sent you for dinner this evening. It was a treat but also a way to see if you’d back out at the last minuet. He gave a self satisfied smirk. You’d not only had the courage to leave the situation you were trapped in with out a clue as to what you were going to be doing, but you’d got a little payback aswell, it was more then he could have hoped for.

“So our new member is on her way, her bags have just got to the strip and are being watched by Clark, he said she’s just making her way past security now she should be there in a few moments” Alfred said sitting down as the aircraft stilled hanging high in the air over the private airstrip the low humming of the engines holding itself steady.

“Good, everything is ready at the tower for her isn’t it?” Bruce asked in a low voice watching out for the lights of the small cart thats would bring you out to the landing spot. Clark’s voice broke threw the com built in system halting what ever Alfred was going to say.

“She’s on her way, I’m off see you when you get back” Bruce gave a thanks over the radio but it was to late the kryptonian was out of range. He sighed heavy taking his finger off the button. Alfred smirked giving a small chuckle.

“Irritating isn’t it Bruce~” he offered up casually at the exasperated look on the mans face.

“But as I was going to say yes everything is ready and clean, I even filled the fridge~” Alfred gloated making Bruce’s scoff shaking his head.

“How kind of you to feed her, your generosity knows no bounds…Look here she comes now best start our descent.” Alfred left to the front of the craft and started the slow vertical drop to the tarmac.

You sat in the cart, the driver didn’t say much just that you’d be picked up my Mr Wayne out here, he was to drop you off and leave. You clutched your bag with shaky fingers, sweaty palms trying to cling to the faux leather. You were nervous, super nervous this was it your new start, the big leap of faith. Faith in a man you didn’t know at all. You were worried this was a mistake deliberated all throughout your meal, but it was to late now. Its was trust Mr Wayne of become homeless and jobless.

You’ll admit it was nice to be rushed through the airport, recognised and pulled from the line at first you thought you’d done something wrong. You quickly crushed that thought when you were sped to the front and down a side hall to a small private check in…Well there wasn’t much checking in more a quick check of your Id then carted straight onto the back of this small golf cart type vehicle and sped down the run way. Which was a little scary as your driver weaved in and around these huge air crafts.

But after all the excitement you were unceremoniously dumped here in a far quiet corner of the air field you twiddled your fingers a little trying to calm your self down as the cart raced back down towards the terminal.

It was quiet for a few moments then there was a low humm, an echoing rumble that was both eerie and awe inspiring. Then suddenly out of no where there was a large gust of warm air from above sending your hair twisting about in the air wildly. You could just see a huge black aircraft coming in to view shimmering with an opalescent sheen flickering with what you assumed was some type of cloaking barrier. You gasped watching at the wings folded upwards onto itself. It was a magnificent sight to behold, instantly all regret was washed away as you took a few steps to the side trying to take in as much of the craft as you could view.

The huge craft as it twisted around directing the back almost cargo like door opening as it lowered. You were completely awe struck seeing Bruce standing holding the top of the door as it descended the last few feet and finally landed.

“Y/n I’m so glad you choose to joins us!” He said walking down the ramp but you couldn’t speak your eyes were glued to the matte black marvel of engineering in front of you. Bruce stood beside you looking up at it.

“Shes a beaut isn’t she?” He said with a chuckle. You pointed to it and faced him.

“The wings? They folded? Like how did you- surly thats not- I mean how do you maintain structural integrity when shes flying? I doubt she’s slow? And what type of cloaking was that? Did it cloak the sound to? Like I didn’t even hear it!” You asked the questions in quick succession excited as you tiptoed trying to drink in a much of her as you could. Bruce smiled and grabbed two of your suitcases making his way to the craft.

“The cloaking? It’s Atlantean” he called over his shoulder you all but squealed.

“I KNEW IT!!” You jumped for joy quickly snatching your other suit cases running into the craft overwhelming Bruce with questions your curiosity had been triggered and you were now shaking with excitement at the prospect of being able to play with tech no one had ever seen before-well on the surface that it.

Once inside Bruce managed to wrangling you into a seat the upper deck. You couldn’t sit still far to interested in the spacious air carrier? Plane? What did you call this!?

“Bertha” Bruce offered as he shuffled through some documents on the table counting page numbers of what you assumed was your contract. You frowned and went to ask but he seemed to be concentrating so decided not to ask. Alfred came out from a small automatic door with a tray carrying three cups of coffee. He was going to stay for the festivities. You thanked him as he place a small cup and sugar bowl next to you.

“What Bruce meant was we call this old girl Bertha, its nice to see you again y/n” he added sipping his own drink. Suddenly Bertha’s deep echoing thwums became a low hum and there was a tiny pull and it was then almost silent.

“Holy shit it does!? The cloaking reduces sound even in here!?” Bruce tipped his head up and grinned nodding to you making you giddy, you knew you were right! Outside you couldn’t hear a thing!

He moved the stack of papers over to your side of the table between you. You gazed down seeing the familiar disclosure’s and a lengthy contract below it. You swallowed time to sign your life away.

“Id like for you to read through these..Most is about confidentiality…I can’t stress enough that Its the most important thing in this project. It could cost us all everything it’d be catastrophic if anything was ever leaked…You’ll understand more when you meet the team but…I need to trust that you will adhere to it before getting to that” you frowned as he explained this to you it was…Frightening the seriousness of his tone the look in his eyes as if lives were on the line. You nodded to him and sat back readying yourself for a long read. Bruce smiled patting your arm as he got up leaving you to look over the thorough contracts in peace.

It was a good hour and a half you’d finally finished. The contract was lengthy but relatively simple…And required finger prints?…Apparently the lab you’d be working in that was constantly referred to as 'the tower’ would keep records of your bio metric data for security in the form of eye scans and hand and finger prints and blood samples?. You have to disclose all history including medical and criminal. That made you pause for concern you did have a conviction for causing a social disturbance…And assault. Beating the shit out of a creep trying to force a young neighbors kid intl selling drug for him. Yeah you could probably explain that one. Apart from that it was fairly the same as anything you sighed for the Avengers.

You’d get room and board for free but this time it was a 'luxurious apartment’ that you were allowed to redecorate as you saw fit. Your pay was just over five hundred dollars a week which was 'non negotiable’ you’d be expected to work thirty five hours a week and be on call for emergencies at any given time and always have your coms on-there was a coms system in the building so you wouldn’t have to have an ear piece all the time. You’d get full access to any resources and labs and work shops and be able to pursue any projects that may be beneficial to the team. Which in all honesty sounded like a dream.And all they asked in return was that they have the only sole rights to use anything you create. But you would hold the patents.

Apart from that there was seven different discretion declaration’s. Each saying the same thing in a different wording making it abundantly clear that you will not ever talk about what happens in the tower to anyone. Or mention your colleagues or anyone seen within the tower itself. You had scribbled down a few questions to ask Bruce but apart from that it all seemed pretty solid. And you got some super expensive private health and dental!

“You done?” You jumped looking up at Bruce and smiled nodding as he placed a fresh coffee beside you.

“I err yes its all done ..A few things though I wanted to ask before signing..If that was okay?” He smiled nodding and sat down.

“I’d be more worried if you didn’t have questions. Fire away” he said seemingly more then happy to ease your worries. You cleared your throat and looked to your list.

“Well I err have a mark on my record…Criminal, I was charged with battery and had a fine…A drug dealer trying to get my neighbors kid to sell for him threatening him so I…Yeah he was hurt pretty bad and I got arrested..He charged me went to court and he got put away for dropping himself in it and I got a slap on the wrist.” Bruce smiled they already knew that but it was a good show of character you admitting to it straight away. He nodded smiling.

“Not a problem, we already know but thank you for being honest anything else?” He asked polity you looked down nodding swallowing relieved that your past wasn’t really going to effect your job offer.

“Err the erm this bit here… Being able to research my own projects as long as it can be useful? I just…That is vague I don’t want to sign if I end up being pushed into something I’m not comfortable with…Again.” he nodded he couldn’t blame you for being careful especially after that shit show you were in before. He sighed leaning back arms crossed.

“Our team is…An elite league of individuals who… Protect innocents… We don’t want to use lethal weapons, in fact we have a very strict no tolerance policy, no guns or the like. Not a single life should be lost if we can help it. But we still need equipment thats where you come in. Sometimes create completely new gear or prefect old gear. You can work on weapons, barriers, Armour, maneuver gear anything you want…Tracking devices the lot…All we ask is its not designed to take a life and that we are the only ones with access to it….And occasionally name it because…Well we all have our quirks” you chuckled feeling much more relaxed and crossed off the question…He’d answered a few there in his explanation. You looked down at the list. That was it apart from…

“I get to have a pet, I get lonely” Bruce chuckled and nodded

“Fine a pet but a small one, that can live in a cage or terrarium… And you stop calling me Mr Wayne, call me Bruce” you giggled at his terms

“…Fine Bruce…What about a house rabbit?” He laughed out of the side of his mouth and held ot a hand for you to shake.

“House rabbit? I’ll have it added to the contract. Deal!” You smiled giggling and shook his hand. Within moments you he signed all the papers which Bruce locked into a smart silver briefcase. And called Alfred to bring her in. You frowned at him weren’t you still flying.

“We’ve be hovering above the tower just inside the atmosphere all this time, give us a few moments and we will be landing…Oh and let me be the first to welcome you to the Justice league” you froze the fucking what what?….What?! Your face must have been a sight as he laughed out loud.

“What?! Wait what- you but who?-are you?…Gotham… Shut up your not the bat!?” You stuttered as he smirked sipping his drink then shrugged throwing his hands out.

“You caught me, you’ll be privvy to all our identities so I had to be sure but…I think springing it on you at the tower would be a little mean” he added you blinked fast trying to catch up with your thoughts that raced a mile a minuet. You swallowed holy shit your going to be…With them? Access to the bats arsenal? Atlantean tech? kryptonian tech? Fuck you were giddy just thinking about it you tried to wipe the grin off your face but it wasn’t happening all the new tech and discovery’s the tinkering and playing about you could do?! It made your heart nearly burst! It was then that Bertha made the load hum once again and rocked as the suspension rocked lightly.

“Want to go meet the team?” He asked standing up you took a breath following like an over excited puppy. He moved through to the back as the ramp lowered you each collected two cases and exited.

You were in a huge cavernous room on polished concrete and aray of matte black vehicle’s each angular in the typical 'bat man’ finish looking all cool and displayed.

“Nice garage~ I thought Tony’s was impressive-” you said trying to fill the silence but regretted it as his name filled your chest with what felt like lead weights. Bruce eyed you slowing to walk beside you.

“Tony’s not worth it, despite everything he is still a selfish narcissist..You never know he may be coming to you for help one day~” he said trying to cheer you up it worked sort of, it had only been a week but the wound was still raw open…But not was raw as it should have been? I mean on the scale of things you were fuck buddies never went out, or to his place or anything..You were nothing more then a quiet fling.

You came to a set of double doors that opened as you approached. Slipping through you were all smiles, it wasn’t as…Showy as Stark tower. Clean modern, contemporary with polished natural looking stone walls with little flecks of almost gem like facets that caught the light just right. It was large and overall modest…No large gaudy art pieces or blown up photos of the league.

You soon can to a stop at an elevator Bruce place his hand letting it take his print and it opened he motioned you to enter.

“We can go drop off your cases and put your prints into the system then you can meet everyone, They are all hanging around to meet you..Been waiting a long time” he announced snapping you out of your revere. You nodded dumbly letting him push a button, it was only when it began moving that you realized the back wall was glass overlooking the floors as you glided higher. On the way up you saw a gym and pool…Labs then a common room floor large and open…Everything seemed calm here.

Within moments Bruce had whisked you away gliding down a short hall that had one door which seemed strange you frowned as the 'glass’ panel beside the door looked like oil? A multicolour rainbow shimmering in the light with its movements..It was on closer inspection to saw it wasn’t moving like waster but…Sand?super fine sand like the type or 'magic dry sand’ children play with in waster. It was black and reached out in tiny inch long spindles. Making you cringe it did not look pleasant.

“This is err your floor, this pad here is the lock is…It’s safe I promise uses hand print scanning sort of…It will give a small finger prick to register your dna…Its like a two step verification, if for what ever reason your hand and finger prints don’t work it’ll let you in by repeating the finger prick” you eyed him cautiously…That thing was going to do a blood test? You moved your hand slowly to the door panel fingers trembling and twitching but froze just out of the tendrils reach. Bruce put a hand on you reassuringly.

“Its safe I promise once its taken it it wont need to again well its been a few years and none of us have had to verify again, the kryptonian’s were pretty clever…And after your prints are in your in everywhere..You’ll have unrestricted access so its just a one off” he explained further. Your face lit up kryptonian? Alien security inside the fabric of the building? My god you were going to love it here. You sucked in a breath planting you hand tentatively on the pad and hissed jumping as the sandlike material molded to your hand growing warm then a tiny pinprick on your index finger drawing a few drops of blood. The process took seconds and your hand was released with a slow swirl and once again the door opened showing a huge open plan apartment one whole length of it glass letting in natural light like on of those ridiculous ultra modern show homes. It took your breath away as you wheeled in your cases behind Bruce.

“Now I know what your thinking but they are mirrored the other side and no one can see in…Well maybe Clark but he is to much of a gentleman to be a peeping tom~” he finished with a chuckle and turned around to face you as you made small steps into the place. You were in love, this beats the basic room with a view you did have.This could be home.you pulled yourself out of your snooping locking onto what Bruce said.

“Clark?” Bruce smiled letting go of your suitcases leaving them in the open area by the kitchen and modern wood beam partition that cornered off the living room.

“Supes, you’ll get to call up by our given names…Any way lets get going the sooner they meet you the sooner they will stop whining in my ear…Giving me a fucking head ache-yeah alright we’re coming! Jesus” you giggled and followed him out again into the elevator.

You quickly soared up into a huge room split in two halves, one a huge round table with enough seats for everyone then a tinted glass wall with the tell tale illuminations of monitors that would put nasa’s ground control to shame.

“This is our office? Slash mission room…I suppose you could call it? We never really get the time to sit here and discuss missions most of the time there isn’t time but at least we get to use it now as a meet and greet” you tried keeping calm, you’d done this before-it was just like the Avengers don’t worry they are people…Except for the alien amazonian Atlantean and a…Cyborg…yeah this was a little strange.

“Everyone meet y/n new member of the team!” The was a small cheer which made you chuckle and wave nervously. They each wore their appointed suit’s. You got a little starstruck to be honest this was The Justice League…A band of superheros who each shared your ideals. You swallowed dryly as wonder woman came over shaking your hand.

“I’m Diana- that’s Arthur, Barry ,Victor, Clark and Barbra..It’s nice to finally have you here” you shook her hand smiling.

“Finally, you make it sound like you were waiting” you huffed a laugh trying to break t through your nerves with humor.

“We were…We wanted you two years ago but…well Stark got there first but we were always going to snatch you away it was just a case of when” she replied with a kind smile nothing false or off. You smiled nodding to her

“Well I assure you if I’d had known two year’s ago I’d have been here instead trust me” you said as she moved of to the side letting the others come and greet you.

“Yeah well you were caught by that dick wad- good call getting out” you chuckled at Arthur’s frankness and moved again Barry shaking your hand

“I err yeah it was a shit show there but I’m over it” you said to them all trying not to exclude anyone and be rude. Before you knew it you was eye to…Chest with Clark…Wow okay fuck how is he more intimidating then Thor? He grinned at you a charming smile.

“Well we are just glad you saw sense and finally found your way home to us. We have waited a long while to have you here talent Iike yours shouldn’t be disregarded you can help us save a lot of lives” you swallowed trying not to notice he was impeccably handsome he was but…That was near impossible. Oh fuck.

“Ah no pressure then…Thanks for that big guy” you said sarcastically trying to battle your nerves with humor which didn’t help as he laughed smiling showing off his once thought handsome now perfect features. Shit. Double shit. The last thing you needed was a fucking crush.

“Don’t worry we will get you up to speed on our…Foreign technologies then you’ll be off doing your own thing in no time, we wont working you into the ground” you shivered at your take on being 'worked into the ground’ but smiled covering any indication you were slowly creating sordid fantasies about the man in blue…And not the cap- thank fuck though that did you a favor any rising libido gone in an instant. Whew that could of got sticky.

“I’d appreciate it your…Security system all but shook me like how the hell does that even do that…” he laughed out loud twisting to the final pair you’d yet to meet then back to you shrugging a pink tint to his cheeks…Well that was new, super-buff-superhero shy. It was refreshing.

“You know I’m not sure, I just find it and bring it back Bruce, Victor and Barbra do all the engineering and tech work..I do the heavy lifting” he said chuckling away rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed that despite it being tech from his home planet he didn’t have a clue.

“Yes Clark is pretty handy to have around in the labs, makes things go much smoother when he can lift things so you can fit…Our very own walking talking car jack..I’m Barbra you’ll be with me and Victor most of the time we are the appointed geeks” you shook hands with a blonde woman in a wheelchair that must have been up at the screens and Victor the half Cyborg? You nodded polity.

“So I’m going to be learning the ropes with you guys?” They nodded casually grinning probably happy to have someone else to 'speak geek’ with, you can appreciate that.

“We will teach you a thing or two..But I have no doubt you’ll be ahead of us in no time I’ve read all your research, I was impressed. Tried to build on some when we thought we’d lost you for good but didn’t get anywhere…Whats your take on the electromagnetic film shield? Did you drop it or?” Victor asked and you perked up.

“Oh no I haven’t dropped it..I got a little stuck on how to increase the human electrical impulses to control it without effecting the sinus node or nervous. I need a link..A pathway that can be activated at will, Its what I hoped to find at Stark tower similar to To-Mr Stark’s arch reactor?… But he said it was a pipe dream so never got that far” Victor lit up that was a viable option and tipped his head.

“So implants? What sort of thing?” He asked looking genuinely interested. You sucked through your teeth and hummed.

“Yeeesss…Sort of was leaning more maybe something less permanent..Something based on taser pins? you know tiny barbs that can be removed at will” you elaborated Barbra gasped face lighting up.

“OH GOD! I never thought of anything like that…That would be more convenient, you could use the own bodies impulses like a power source…A human battery!” She exclaimed the new theory excited her and the three of you suddenly found yourself exchanging ideas between you forgetting the others standing off to the side watching.

“Well they seem to have….Clicked look at them go!” Barry said watching at the three of you started bouncing ideas of of one another already any nerves or tension dissipated as you Victor and Barbra began geeking out. It was clear that this was the start of an incredible collaboration.  
image

You’d been here just over eight months and was finally happy. It was incredible how much things could change in a short space of time, life was now the best it had ever been. Your spot in the team was secure and you’d made strong friendships with everyone…You were a family, sister to the league and a mother figure to the youngsters. Always fretting over them and helping them out when need be, normally you were helping the peanut gallery; which consists of konner, Jon, Damien and Tim..Occasionally Jason if the mood strikes him avoid the wrath’s of their fathers. You even got a fucking chart going a community service type deal they fuck around then they are in the lab helping you for a few days.

Girl talk with Diana was fun if not a little daunting at first but you soon relaxed with her, despite her tendency to want to kick ass for you. Arthur and Bruce were like protective older brothers checking in all the time making sure you were taking care of yourself which was sweet. Barry was that kid who you constantly had to feed and was always up for trying new recipes, you were trying to come up with healthier alternatives to his junk food… And you’d made him frozen meals each week to take home, he collected them every Tuesday. You, Victor and Barbra were three peas in a pod you were always chatting with one another during your work and pushing boundaries together each day exploring creating throwing theories around enjoying finally being understood. 

Then there was Clark. You’d been dating for five months and even though it was quiet at first it wasn’t because he didn’t want to be seen it was more…Only Jason had caught you making out and the little twerp had kept his mouth shut. Good job as well that had been your first kiss with the man. You and Clark had been stealing kisses and sneaking quiet dates since. It had been slow going your first assumption of him being shy was true, he was shy…At first then he became quite the little flirt.

It had started after about two weeks of being here? He spent a lot of time around you getting to know you. Helping you when he could the rest of the time happy to sit around the lab passing you things making small talk. Then from there it was hanging around the common room, having coffee then he showed you around Metropolis and stuff just generally hanging out getting along. You’d offhandedly mentioned you wanted to try the gym out and get fitter but didn’t have a clue how anything worked. Clark had seen the chance and grabbed it with both hands, he offered to train you. He was a slave driver in the gym not letting you quit when your arms were about to far off but the work was paying off, you were becoming toner, not buff or bulky but you felt better in yourself healthier, happier. You’d noticed that you felt different? With Tony everything had been forced? He’d never ever forced you but the feelings had been forced lathered on thick, heavy and unrelenting. You were shocked that you’d managed to move on so easily, things with Clark flowed it was smooth and relaxed nothing rushed you took pleasure in just being around one another which was a nice change of pace.

You’d had your first kiss in the gym just over a month into your stay. It was sweet and then heated no pressure or desperation…But he was eager in a gentle way, romantic even though it was hot. You’d never felt it before. Tony had been your first regrettably and he was always so pushy? Not really the word he just wanted to get his fix and leave. It was a rush quick array of sucks nips then he quickly rutted into you and left with out so much as a thank you pulling his zipper up on the way out. He wasn’t affectionate with you, he never took his time with you or spent much time with you it was always so callous and sarcastic you now realize it’s because you were the butt of a sick joke.

But Clark he was just there happy as can be kissing you. Sure he squeezed your ass but its not like you minded. The first kiss had been a surprise, you were on one of the rock walls climbing more for fun then anything he was lifting weights when he heard a whizz of unwinding rope, your harness came loose you barley fell a few feet and he’d caught you. You were in his arms before you even heard his weights slam onto the floor. It had been an overwhelming moment, until then you’d never really seen him in action he didn’t take his powers lightly you’d only seen him in flight twice. The first time you’d screamed bloody murder at him for making you jump as he made the loud echoing boom as he entered the atmosphere from above you…You swear it was like a fucking bomb going off being so high up on your balcony you’d felt it in your bones.

But this time there was no sound to his movement he was just suddenly there with you in his arms catching you before anything could happen. Well his arms was a relative term, he had in his panic curled under you making you land awkwardly slumped over his chest front first one leg between his the other over his hip, chin and torso sprawled out over his chest. He moved tipping his head down panting lightly. He pulled and arm around your waist holding you securely then froze staring you in the eye. Time stopped for a few breaths as you both saw the opening, the opportunity to take things further.

Surprisingly Clark took it tipping his head one hand coming to the back of yours and he pulled gently bringing your lips to his in a sweet kiss. You melted whining softly letting him moved his lips against yours in delicate movements. He pulled back and grinned cheeks tinting pink.

“You should be more careful, you could get hurt” you smiled flushing his tone was something you hadn’t heard from the man before. It had a dark rasp under his usual smooth voice, a growl full of hidden promise and his eyes blown wide black devouring the blue and half lidded giving the perfect man the most beautifully delicious expression. You smiled and moved forward whispering across his lips.

“I doubt you’d let that happen~” you smiled and moved again pressing your own kiss to him moving your hands to smooth down his chin the light stubble grazing your fingers. He hummed moving his hands down completely forgetting you were a good thirty feet up in the air cupping your bottom pulling you across him further making your other leg rise over his other hip effectively straddling him. He pulled tighter digging his fingertips into the cheek of your ass making you gasp as he pulled them apart slightly. You pulled away panting down at him. It was then you heard footsteps and a loud curse you snapped your gaze down seeing Jason.

“Are you kidding? This isn’t fair! How the fuck am I meant to compete with that!? Dad I could of beat but thats a joke bitch I’m out you win uncle Clark” he said making a stretching his arms out wide in a defeated motion. Clark laughed out loud as Jason turned tail an left with a quick 'clean up after~’ you flushed and blinked at the hunk of male you were straddling.

“What was that about?” You asked not really following he rose a brow at you incredulously.

“You mean you haven’t noticed the boy flirting with you?” You blinked at him again and shook your head.

“Well yeah but he’s a kid…Thought it was cute-like in a younger siblings best friend kind of way…He was serious?” You asked him eyeing the door where Jason had left in a huff.

“Yes and he just bowed out gracefully looks like I’ve won my prize~” Clark chuckled and tipped your head back to face him a smug smile to go with hos self assured words. You gave him your own smirk wriggling your brows and moved closer to him lips a breath away from his.

“Oh really Mr Kent” you kept your voice light and teasing letting your bottom lip just graze his as you spoke. Clark hummed low the sound reverberating in his chest like a purr of a big cat you felt it in your bones.

“Well your straddling my cock so I’d like to think so~” he quipped innocently hands squeezing your ass as if to make a point for a second you stuttered unsure if you heard him correctly did the super cute cheeky farm boy just say cock? you looked down and noticed he was right and panicked.

“Oh god sorry!” You cried flushing when you noticed you were in fact pressed tightly to his groin, body weight centered over his cock. Quickly you failed about moving only for his hands to come up supporting your hips holding you steady with a chuckle you were so flustered you’d forgotten where you were.

“No no please don’t apologize I’m quite comfortable like this, can think of no better place to have you~…You best hold on tighter though you might fall~” you gaped at him this had been the first time that the sweet, polite considerate gentleman had sounded like a horny hot blooded male. And you fucking loved it!

You peeked over the side of the huge chest and saw you were still quite a way’s up he hadn’t lowered an inch staying perfectly still. You latched onto him for dear life legs locking around his waist digging your feet into the cheek’s of his perfect ass. Arms hugging his neck once secure he placed one hand across your rear the other at you back and finally moved to hover upright. the tilt made you cringe you wasn’t really one for heights, you could somewhat ignore it when you were climbing with the harness but that was about it you never really strayed to far out on your balcony either sticking close to the windows and door in case it decided to fail and crack away from under your feet.

“Oh my god get me down! Please please Clark I’ll do anything!” You panicked suddenly feeling queasy as he moved, being upright instead of sitting on him was a very different experience and you really wanted to be set down now. You missed the quick dark playful smile on his face as your words registered.

“Anything? Then you wont refuse dinner with me tonight?” He asked quickly not missing a beat. You eyed him gasping at the cheeky grin and clung tighter as he made to move his hands away from you with a chuckle finding this amusing.

“No no don’t do that-Hold me dammit!!- wait and are You serious?! Now! Your asking me out now?” You panicked stuttering wondering where this new devious Clark had come from but you didn’t have long to wonder as he tipped his head eyeing you mischievously biting his bottom lip trying to fight of some more chuckles. He couldn’t help it you were just so cute trying to be angry when all flustered and panicked and he’d admit he really liked you clinging to him tightly.

“Well no time like the present~” he added making you squint at him but smile shaking you head you couldn’t help find him cute when he was like this. Like a naughty little boy all tricks and charm. He dropped a few feet with you then stopped again making you squeal and hold him tighter if possible your face now level with his at how close you held him around his neck. You looked down then back to his eyes nodding enthusiastically before crying out your answer heart ready to burst.

“I FUCK !! NO I-Fucking hold me Clark!! YES- Dinner- yes yes I’ll go to dinner with you just please get me down!” Your voice was high and you squeezed your eyes shut face scrunching up as you tried to hold on to the man for dear life. He huffed a laugh as you squirmed uncomfortably.

“Seal it with a kiss?” You growled at him ready to yell at him for being an ass but was cut off by another kiss. He dipped his head this time devouring your mouth with merciless accuracy. He was making war with your tongue before you even realized you’d opened your mouth. You moan as he tilted down further trying to steal your breath, tracing the inside of your mouth with ease unhurried in his exploration as though he was drawing a map you grunted letting him so as he pleased falling under his intoxicating spell the man had a way with you it seemed. In a few quick movement’s you were sure he could be your undoing. The kiss was more than anything you’d felt, a deeper connection then just tongues and teeth like you both just knew one another without trying tilting and suckling in a sweet yet eager embrace. You parted and blinked at him his cheeky grin greeting you eyes sparkling with glee.

“There safe and sound and you thought I’d drop you~” he announced teasing you lightly it was then you realized he was standing firmly on the ground you squeaked and unhooked your legs placing your feet between his. But he didn’t release your ass instead squeezing it for a few breaths then exhaled stepping away from you with a light pat on your rump making you flush.

“Well I’m going to go have a shower and get ready for our date, I’ll pick you up at six” he turned walking to the exit making you stutter a few words then finally you found your voice.

“And I’d have gone to dinner with you anyway!! You didn’t need to you know!” You yelled out to his back he laughed loud calling out 'I know’ over his shoulder making you grumble. Clark was a lovable ass.? With a lovely ass. You noted watching the pert cheeks tense as he moved turning around the door frame.

“I can see you staring!” he called from the hall making you blush and clench your fists turning around running to the door poking your head around it before shouting down the hall behind him.

“Well you got to fucking squeeze mine so we’re even!!” he laughed a loud belly laugh as he opened the door to the men’s changing rooms shaking his head at you as he entered.  
image

Since then it had been a dream Clark was everything you wanted in a boyfriend and then some. Dates were well planned and could range from cliché and romantic to adventurous and sexy and anything in-between. The relationship wasn’t a secret for long perhaps five weeks maybe six? either way the League had soon found out when he’d out of the blue spun your chair round to face him stealing a deep embarrassingly hot kiss in front of them when you parted asking what that was for he just smirked and shrugged stating he just 'wanted to taste his woman’ and left telling you to 'finish up soon’ leaving you to stutter out an explanation to a very amused team that you were a couple. Bruce; who you suspected had known for a few weeks before, had been really amused noting that you should 'hurry up before he came back down for seconds’ and to you embarrassment you did hurry up and scurry back to your apartment where he was already naked in the bedroom placing a juice bottle next your side of the bed knowing you always needed a little break to re hydrate as he demolished you mind body and soul~.

As it turns out Clark had told Konner and Jon before hand and they both wasn’t bothered at first trying to act all cool. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago they had become excited at the prospect of maybe having their very own Ma. Well excited in a teenage sense of trying not to show they cared but in fact both just wanted you to snatch them up and give the two touch starved boy much needed affection and snuggles which you did on mothers day getting you mothers day present a little silver locket with photos of them which you wore every single day. They were so terrified about it they hadn’t asked if you even wanted them you remember their faces deliberating as they handed you the box mumbling uncertain 'happy mothers day’ looking at all the cards and chocolates their cousins had given you. The gift was the most precious thing and you couldn’t help but cry as you hugged them kissing them both. There was anxiety and tears all around but in the end you all got the out come you wanted, whilst all the youngsters were 'yours’ by default konner and Jon were your special boys, they were your sons.

Your relationship was incredible your job was a dream and you had a family if that wasn’t enough? there was your aforementioned sex life…Sex? My god! It was out of this world, the best sex you’d ever had Tony was said to be one of the best lays but he didn’t have shit on Clark! Clark’s strength and stamina meant he would always last he had once fucked you for six hour’s straight….That’s not a few rounds that was one! One fucking round and you’d passed out only to be woken by a mind numbing orgasm that left you a babbling incoherent puddle of wanton female desperation. All because you’d teased him about how long he could really last. Your answer days that mans cock could keep cumming for days and still not be satisfied. Safe to say you never questioned his stamina again.

You were at it like rabbits you’d been caught 'with your pants down’ by everyone…Everyone. But you didn’t care you didn’t get a chance to Clark to your was a very goal orientated lover, his goal was to leave you a complete bumbling sticky exhausted mess. He enjoyed watching you fall apart over and over until you couldn’t speak let alone move. His favorite was when you tiptoed about the next day, slow steps, bow legged and sitting on cushions letting everyone see that he had all but destroyed you the previous night aftercare helped but you were pretty much fucking a god there were consequences that a good bubble bath couldn’t fix. And once you were fully seated on him there was nothing that could deter him, not even konner waltzing into your apartment to steal your snacks. Clark just kept at it as your son passed the sofa you were being rawed on to get to our snack cupboard, the teen didn’t even bat an eyelash!! As embarrassed as you was you couldn’t deny finding Clark’s complete disregard for modesty once inside you was fucking hot. Like he was in a trance so focused on fucking you into your next orgasm he didn’t bother worrying about anything else.

And even when you wasn’t being ploughed by the man things were still great! He was sweet funny kind and you showered one another with affection something you’d never known you’d missed out on. Things were great and the others didn’t seem to have any issues with it sure they poked fun sometimes as you acted like a couple of teenagers but thats to be expected. All in all life was fucking brilliant here and you couldn’t wish for anything better.

You moved about the lab tweaking the…Well your not sure what it was to be honest…Clark had been shooting off into the galaxy again searching for the abandoned Kryptonian outposts and bringing you back bits and pieces anything from trinkets to tech. This time he brought back a hover krypto-bot guard thingy and thought you might be able to get it up and running to help you and Barbra around the lab. You grumbled tweaking the bot trying to get the last few pieces in place before powering it up, it worked from solar energy much like Clark. You giggled at the thought and looked over to him.

And the view wasn’t bad~ you twisted eyeing the fit as fuck resident Kryptonian. Today he was wearing some 'tad to small but you wasn’t complaining’ sweat pants and a fitted white tank top….Yum. He was standing tall one arm extended above him holding a few tonne bat mobile like it was a bed sheet. Bruce’s bat mobile was getting a suspension upgrade as it could now crawl up walls with its new 'tires’. He said aiming is hard when he is being jostled about but you and Barbra knew it was just a case of him having a delicate ass and wants a smoother ride~

You gasped as the bot rose hovering above the floor you’d done it? You’d got it working? Fixed a fucking alien robot! Fuck yes go you! you hummed watching as it rose to hover a foot and a half sides opening and closing looking like it was flexing, stretching after a long nap..In a way it looked cute.

“Any luck-whoa babe step back a bit” You looked up seeing Clark peer over his shoulder at you eyeing the bot that was hovering in front of you calmly you stepped back Clark had told you what one of these had done to Lois when they met. He motioned for Barbra to back up and put the bat mobile down onto the ground eyeing the bot waiting to see if it attacks. It did Clark was caught off guard as the bot bypassed you instead completely ignoring you turning completely around and gunning for Barbra. It took seconds but soon the bot was ripped in two on the floor. You didn’t mind hard work or no that thing had gone for Barbra.

“Fucking hell!? Barb you okay?!” You called out jogging the few steps to the shaken woman. she nodded smiling thanking Clark assuring you she was fine. You sighed and placed your hands on your hips huffing seeing the pieces scattered all over. You wasn’t mad you just don’t like cleaning up oil spills.

“Why did it only attack me?…Like y/n was right in front of it and the thing didn’t even flinch” she asked Clark you frowned and pondered that yourself from what Clark said it should had attacked the first human it saw is it was going to attack. You furrowed your brows deeper and turned to Clark who was looking between the two of you baffled uming and ahing.

“Yeah I’m wondering that to didn’t it attack Lois on sight?” Clark nodded which made you turn to Barbra trying to figure it out.

“Yes so shouldn’t it have gone for the closest human? like if it was gonna turn it should have been you? Weird” you both looked to the now dead robot frowning that didn’t make sense and you didn’t like things not making sense.

“maybe…It sensed my dna inside you?” Clark offered with a slight wave of his hand grasping at straws you frowned completely lost..Dna you wasn’t pregnant or anything so that didn’t make sense.

“Inside y/n?- Wait ew no tmi thank you very much!” Barbra called wheeling herself off to the side giving both you and Clark a wide birth as she made for the exit. you stood there stumped as she did so Clark had a cheeky grin on his face but you really didn’t follow.

“wait what dna? Clark?” he shrugged cheeks tinting pink and motioned to you in a vague show of hands motioning to you making you even more confused.

“Well this morning..I did kinda you know flood your pu-” you cut him off when you realized just what he was getting at. A very satisfying morning romp.

“OH! Right well that would be it thank you Clark you can stop now” you spoke quickly in a high pitch trying to shut him up asap as Barbra laughed from the other side of the lab running a diagnostics on the bat mobile for the new parts shes added. you flushed and Clark grinned he loved everyone knowing you were his a typical alpha male pea-cocking, flaunting his prize. you smiled a small impish grin and turned moving to collect the robot. Clark beat you to it and helped move it to one of the work benches.

“..Well then, I’m going to…Take him apart and see if I can locate and remove that scanning unit, if it can scan and match dna then I might be able to incorporate it into the security system…No more finger pricks?” you inquired Barbra turned from the screen she was working on

“Shit that would be good the systems been buggy with konner and Jon recently I think they are getting sick of spilling blood for their snacks” you smiled to her nodding those were your thoughts exactly you thought the system might be tripping with the half human aspect of them but..If that bot did in fact see Clark’s… Residue then it should work for Konner and Jon.

“exactly no one likes to many finger pricks” you called out happily Barbra nodded then you both deadpanned as Clark spoke up in a scoff.

“Well maybe not you love~” you scowled at him but it lost its bite as you flushed a bright red as he winked quickly sucking in his bottom lip eyes flashing mischievously at you. You just shook your head knowing better then to argue with him in this mood. When Clark got like this and you argued you ended up wishing you’d just kept your mouth shut he was a teasing little shit.

“What? like you complain about my fingers babe~” you shook your head biting your lip when really you wanted to cuss him out and throw something at him for embarrassing you. Throwing things was a waste of energy he dodged or caught them.

“Okay right I’m going on a lunch break if you two fuck don’t break anything!” Barbra called deciding to excuse herself knowing this was going to be a playful spat that’d end up with you bent over something. just as she got to the door it opened the rest of the team filing in not looking to happy. Bruce broke the silence.

“We need to talk”

You looked up to Bruce unsure of your next move. this was just bad luck. really bad luck. You eyed everyone this was ultimately being left up to you. You knew them most and honestly you wasn’t sure. your gut was telling you to let them come, to help them out. but in your mind you wanted to fuck them off and tell them to do one. by now you’d opened up to them about your time there apparently their surveillance only saw so much. It didn’t see the biting words or laughter which at the time you thought was banter but it wasn’t. you’d spent some time reflecting and you realized you was being laughed at not with.

“Do you know what it could be?” you asked Bruce who had taken the call he shook his head.

“Nope.. Apparently a peter quil brought it in for them…Kryptonians were apparently thousands of years in front of everyone with tech, they know its kryptonian but are not sure if it holds a weapon or not they want to collaborate after all we do have Clark” you nodded heaving a deep sigh Clark placed his arm around you hand on your hip squeezing lightly bringing you to him.

“You don’t have to we can say no-” you shook your head interupting him

“No..No we cant Tony has wanted kryptonian tech since you popped up, he will find away to crack it… he will bust it open it he has to.” you said thinking far to hard trying to calm yourself ideally you didn’t want to see any of them again but this could be serious. if it was a weapon you didn’t trust them. and if it had kryptonite? you really really didn’t trust them hell the only person you trusted with that stuff was Bruce…Even then you didn’t really like it being on this planet.

“Y/n I can find a way to sneak in and steal it- we could get it and no one would know-” you turned to Barry and gave him a smile.

“No..No thats very sweet of you but they would know where to look, they would storm this place looking for it we don’t need a civil war between two superhero teams…You’d die, you wont kill them but the avengers don’t piss about they would kill you…Tony will do anything to figure out what’s inside it…

"I would rather it be here where we have at least some understanding of the kryptonian systems…That and if it has kryptonite we can store it away safely, let them come I will be civil and work with them but I’m not going to be pally pally with any of them, and do not let Tony or Bruce or peter be in any labs alone, Barbra can we section of the lower lab for what ever they have? I’m not having them looking at our work fuck them-Victor watch your back Tony will try to charm you into letting him scan you if he does riddle Friday with the worst worms and Trojans you can oh god wait no do a malware to or adware!-fuck him” Victor nodded laughing to you seeing the claws come out Barbra whistled with Barry who both asked if adware was a little harsh receiving a glare from you which shut them up pretty quick, you smoothed back your hair stressed about it already

“Arthur, Clark the same goes for you they will try to butter you up and-” you were cut off with a laugh from the ocean master.

“Don’t you worry I’m not going to be falling for any of the douchbags tricks you just keep yourself sorted okay? we can watch them you just do your thing” He said Diana nodded it seemed everyone was in agreement they will watch them and you just focus on the task at hand.

“Okay how about we can have everyone staying here so we have more eyes, I’m sure the boys wont mind a week off school” you nodded to him knowing that Bruce was going to try and make this easier.

“That would be helpful Bruce thank you…Avengers stay in the lower levels and they don’t get access to our floors or our labs, none of them get entered into the security system…They stay in the dorm rooms and they share a bathroom!” you exclaimed laying out your terms Arthur chuckled crossing his arms grinning at you shifting on his feet.

“Seems like someones getting a little pay back~” he said tipping his head raising a brow the others chuckled making you flush a little for getting so wound up but you tipped you head high and scoffed.

“Damn right they’re coming to my house now bitch-fucking give them a taste of their own medicine” it was agreed the Avengers were aloud to come and stay you felt a little better after they all reassured you on the protocols they had in place it would seem Bruce had been anticipating this for a long time. suddenly the bat of Gotham cracked a smile chuckling making everyone pause waiting to hear what he found so funny he shook his head waving at them.

“It’s just…I told you one day Tony would be here asking for your help, imagine his face when he sees what your achieving here…And he had you at a fucking desk!” everyone laughed seeing the irony you smiled giggling a little tucking yourself into Clark’s side unconsciously looking for a little comfort you were anxious about seeing Tony again. he held you closer kissing your head knowing you were dreading this you’d rather not see him again.

“You’ll be fine, you have all of us and the kids and I doubt Konner and Jon will let him near you…Could you imagine?” you huffed a small laugh but it was empty you were worried you could imagine…You’d seen what the avengers could do and you worried about your boys no doubt they wouldn’t die but if they did come to blows…Your boys could get hurt.

“And if he brings his suit?” you asked in a small voice Clark wrapped his arms around you pulling you into his chest turning slightly so you had some form of privacy away from the others, he knew you didn’t like being seen crying and it sounded like you were close.

“You think he’d stand a chance? He does anything and he will be answering you me that suit wont help him I assure you..Trust me I’ll protect you… We will protect you” you nodded but couldn’t help the dark pit on your stomach…You didn’t want any fights you only wanted to have them here in case what ever they found was a weapon…or Kryptonite either in Tony’s hands would be used at some point. You closed your eyes as Clark smoothed your hair nodding to the others that he had this handled.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension’s are high when the Avengers arrive, Tony soon find himself regretting letting you go seeing what you’ve achieved without him. He also find himself face to face with a very angry boyfriend when a argument breaks out.

You whined low in your throat the tone wasn’t even as you were shunted up hips rising from the ridiculously powerful man behind you. You were bent over the kitchen counter facing the window, eyes blurry with unshed tears as your body was ridden to its absolute limits. Clawing at the marble you all but cried as one hand found somewhere to hold, an anchor to reality. Fingers latched around the edge of the sink panting trying hard not to waste the tiny breath Clark allowed to remain in your lungs, just enough to keep you conscious. Your toes were feeble in their search for purchase scrabbling up the cupboard’s wanting to take some of your weight off your tummy that was molding around the cock you found yourself impaled on over and over in a smooth rhythm. He continued his invasion your body all to eager as his cock slid into place. You wept silent tears as your lover drove deeper into you almost punishing your nervous system as he made sure to glide into you sweet body at an angle that scorched your tender walls. Purposefully hitting your insides weakening your resolve and pulling you from reality pounding you towards a magnificent end, he was tormenting you forcing your own body to build into your Seventh? Eight? Orgasm of the morning.

He grunted louder throwing his head back hands shaking in restraint knew was borderline teetering on the edge of loosing his tight control you just felt so good wrapped around him! He stuttered growling and snarling eyes clamped shut trying to glow with molten heat in unrivaled lust an natural carnal desire instinctual urges fueling his mission. Clark was by all rights claiming you marking you as his very own conquered territory, taking your womb for himself. Fucking his seed into you over and over so that you’d be dripping with it, all but drenching your panties with his cum as you worked along side him your ex.

His hand flexed and he eyed you still egging you on forcing you to climb higher, faster. He growled again pulling your hair taught in his fist trying to ease his quivering muscles. It was hard, so very hard not to just rut you into passing out again. But even then he knew he’d make this last he moaned low tucking his chin to his chest finally releasing your hair with a light push forward making you slump limp over the counter he’d pinned you to. For a second he thought you had passed out and huffed a breath growling, no he wanted you awake, wanted you with him.

“You best not be sleeping woman!” he grunted watching you through half lidded eyes. He moved his other hand off you he was getting carried away and had to hold somewhere he couldn’t risk hurting you. He quickly withdrew the hand from your ass and dug his fingertips into the edge of the marble alongside your displayed hips. Thighs held wide by his own form the slowed a little and leant down giving a reasonably gentle bite making you grunt crying at the pain he cause. Good you were still with him, at the realization he stood tall and began becoming rougher brutalizing your walls forcing you to yelp a sweet sound and beg him for more.

“Pl-PLEASE CLARK-OH OHGO-AH! I’M NOT-I’M HERE I’M HERE PLEASE BABY FUCK ME!” You cried in surprise as he began getting faster and harder snarling across your back as the stone gave under his grip small finger sized dents surrounded by tiny fissures in the black worktop where his fingers sat. You cried again as he roared across your back chasing what was with any luck his final load for the morning. He’d been at this for a while now…Hours in fact, each time you thought he was finished and empty you tried to move away and get on with your day. Clark hadn’t let you get more then six foot away on wobbly legs before he was on you again twisting your body pulling at your tired limbs before making your body his home again.

So far you’d been taken on the bed twice, Ruined your fluffy rug in the bedroom, pounded against the door and obscenely ravished on sideboard in the hall; which was your personal favorite of the day it had been interesting with the mirror. Your labored pants and moans fogging the glass distorting the image as his held you still on your knees, splayed on the wood one huge sweaty palm holding your petals open the other around your throat forcing you to watch as his cock nestled itself inside your body until you’d …You’d commented after between heavy pants that it had been the sexiest thing you’d ever seen… Which prompted him to then follow you into the kitchen~.

You’d intended to make a coffee and relax but Clark was on a mission driven by a overwhelming need to mark you, claim you and fill you before The Avengers got here. At this point you were sure Clark wanted to drown you in the scent of his cum to an extent that even a human like Tony could smell it…You wasn’t against it but you really had to be able to walk in a straight line today and Clark was slowly stealing that from you one delightful thrust at a time.

You grunted as he pulled back from you as he got close you tipped your head back an wept you were exhausted! But he was not. Huffing a laugh he eyed the sweat on your back the drops trickling down your sides, your skin flush and glistening. You whined at the loss of him when you were both so close so much so you arched back trying to spear yourself back onto him. He growled lightly slapping your damp cheek as a warning.

“Ah ah naughty~ When did you think that was going to happen? Hmm? Such a greedy little thing aren’t you love~ so hungry for my cock you’d chase me down” he teased giving your other cheek a light slap turning it pink. He grinned wide at the desperate mewls and whines escaping you as you wriggles trying to entice him. He loved this, that even as tender and tired as you were you were still so eager to chase him for his cock, desperate to be seated on him and let him ride you into euphoria. He shook his head for a human you kept up pretty well, he would take some credit for that though after all it was his libido that was pushing your stamina.

“Please! Please don’t just-you can’t…Clark please don’t leave me like this~ fuck me make me cum I want you to cum in me again please let me make you cum again!” He let out a laugh and smoothed over your ass pretending to think before lightly tapped your the two round globes you were teasingly shaking before him. He leant down making you gasp as he places a sloppy kiss on one cheek before biting at it making you arch.

“Oh alright since you asked so nicely~ Come on up…Ass up~” he muttered into your plump flesh sounding very chipper and relaxed for a man who’d all but fucked the life out of you this morning you swear to god you saw you dead grandma in the mirror earlier. You whined coughing catching your breath torn between wanting to take a breather but also needing his cock to fill you one final time at least! He was already placing your knees on the side of the marble under you ass slipping between them ankles positioned so your dainty feet were framing the ass he loved so much like a pretty picture. He tugged you back a little hanging your ass and dripping cunt just over the edge and without so much as a ‘good girl’ he was rutting up into you again. You arched hand now gripping the mixer tap in a white knuckle grip as he moved faster grunting and moaning.

“Ah! Fuck CLARK?! PLEASE-PLE~OH! fuck~ I cant take much mooore~ AH AH AHUUGH! NO I CLARK FUCK SAKE-I CANT!?” You cried out as he moved forward pressing himself over your back a feat he only achieved due to his unfair height. You cried out as the climax that had been ebbing away now returned full force bubbling in your loins a torrent of lust threatening to overflow as his balls struck your stinging over sensitive clit. You cried out to immersed in the sensation that was just him!.

You arched back up one hand pressing you up so you could try and bounce with the mans frantic motions chasing the high that he had been all but assaulting you with all morning. He grunted hissing and purring all in one as his fingers finding your ponytail again and clenched fisting the hair using it to reign you in tugging you back, your back arching further mouth wide moaning and grunting his other hand grabbed your throat holding just enough to help you move back onto him as he began swelling.

“It’s so fucking cute watching you try to keep up~ but you know how I feel about you trying to take over woman…” he grunted surprisingly clear as he began rutting deeper now that his hands were all but yanking you back on to his pelvis wet slaps getting louder and lewder as they joined your babbling that echoed the large space. You began gasping out apologies hearing the violence the almost bitter edge to his voice he used rarely in these moments of passion. Clark bottled up all his darkness and irritation and occasionally released it in his fucking. In these rare and coveted moods he demanded submission in the bedroom you were his release in the most beautiful rapturous of ways and if refused? He would raw you until your sobbing.

You tried shaking your head crying out as your insides massaged him tighter and tighter as he spoke the delicious threatening words, he scruffed you hand changing to hold the roots of our hair at the base of your scull pushing forward stretching your spine.

“You ready? Ready to cry and scream for me?~” his voice a velvet purr over your skin making you cry out breathlessly as his tilted himself back slightly then arch forward fucking you faster then your body should ever be able to physically take. The speed achieved his goal as your climax was almost instant this one wasn’t a moan or cry of your lovers name it was a screech, high and echoing in primal plea the loudest roar you could muster without breath. Your clit throbbing and stinging as the nerves made you burn, a blistering heat releasing over him but he wasn’t finished quite yet laughing through his deep grunts as your hands clawed as his hand still cupping your throat. Finally a few painstakingly long seconds later he came to an abrupt stop, halting his motion’s with a shout, a swear and stuttering pleas of 'oh god yes’ embedded a solid ten inches into your cramping heat releasing into your body hissing as his cock wept into your battered swollen cunt. You panted moaning coughing and sobbing tears streaming down your face completely exhausted and boneless panting body desperate to take in the air he had just literally stolen from you.

Clark pulled back slipping from you pulling you down into his arms ignoring the way you leaked across his arms with a smile he tipped his head nose ghosting your cheek and peppered kisses across it down to your lips walking to the shower. You whined twisting your head to him eyeing him warily.

“Clark no more, please I really cant- its sore stinging and I don’t think-” he shushed you with a sweet kiss padding into the bathroom setting you on the sink unable to stop the smug grin as you hissed when your ass hit the cool surface.

“I know, I know enough for now~ I just want to clean you up and then we can have breakfast and you can go and teach these so called hero’s a thing or two~ now come on ass in the shower” he explained as he started the power shower setting the temperature to your setting, Clark always had a scorching shower, you’d learned early on not to try and surprise him in the shower lest you be burned. You rolled your eyes and wobbly over to the large glass cubicle.

It was just past ten in the morning when they arrived, Diana greeted them. They were being brought in on a separate pad a few stories up from ground level, a separate garage from Bruce’s. Surprisingly the whole team hadn’t shown up like they were expecting. Only seven. Tony, Bruce and Peter of course how could they leave out the protégé. Thor probably because he is technically an alien? Vision for maybe the same reason maybe they thought he could help due to having an infinity stone? Then two that didn’t really make sense being here. Steve and Natasha? maybe they just didn’t want to be left out…Fomo? The fear of missing out.

Diana tried to fight the eye roll as Tony clearly eyed her up and down, it took a lot not to just drop him on the spot. Diana would never hurt a human, but was he? In her eyes he was scum, you had told her a few details that the others hadn’t been privvy to. You were drunk and got very loose lipped and mentioned a few thing’s you’d done at Tony’s insistence even thought you didn’t really want to and a few things he had said, hurtful and degrading things. The man tried to make you feel dumb and useless- well not completely he made sure you understood your limited uses. Inexperience had made you naive you’d thought it was dirty talk but once you stood back things became clear. Dirty talk shouldn’t leave you a devastated mess and make you want surgery. You were a whore to him, a virgin slut to ruin and use. She had no doubt that if a Clark found out Tony wouldn’t survive very long. Clark was a kryptonian a hero the symbol of hope,Superman…But he was still a man and any man worth his salt would fight for his woman’s honor. And if he laid into Tony well lets leave that, one there shall we?

“Well if it isn’t the woman wonder herself!?” Tony said arms stretched out as he got closer she wondered of you grin on his face was supposed to be charming or not. She smile anyway hey were here for as long as it took to figure out what this thing was, the tensions would be high enough when they saw you she didn’t need to add to it. She just hoped Bruce was at least gonna record the meeting on surveillance you had been hearing up for the past week. Winding yourself in a tight ball anxious and biting at the bit, so had Clark Bruce ended up trying to give you the week off as Clark was following you ravishing you all over the tower.

“I thought they’d send Supes out to do the meeting and greeting isn’t he your posterboy-” Tony’s words were cut short as they all ducked even Thor was unprepared as Clark flew passed diagonally from below cutting through the air fairly slow all things considered. He’d done it so he could make a sound akin to a jet the air wrapped around them a few seconds after he passed when he was but a dot in the distance as he passed a rumble of the sound followed. They all watched as Clark headed straight up into the air creating a sonic boom as he finally took off full speed through the ozone.

Diana smiled Clark was showing off he’d just been near the top of the tower spending some 'quality time’ with you and had taken off from your balcony so he must have dropped down and flew around here to the other side of the building just to put on a show. He wasn’t trying to impress them he was trying to warn them. She shook her head no he was trying to warn Tony. To bring home the fact he was a human. Diana eyed him, the billionaire did seem a little paler now.

“Well he just popped out, shall we?” She said turning directing them all into the tower. The visiting team kept looking out for the man of steel as they entered they looked uncomfortable. Good they should be, they’d spent to long letting things go to their head’s here they weren’t so special. Here they wasn’t the strongest or the smartest or the bravest.

“Soo wheres he of to?I thought he was the whole reason we’re here? You know the kryptonian tech and all that jazz?” Tony asked keeping up with Diana as she lead them further into the tower towards the designated rooms which would be the Avengers home.

“The sun. And although you have kryptonian tech Superman is not going to be as involved as you might think. We have a specialist here. A human she’s an expert and is the only person on the planet who’s making breaking trough’s the kryptonian technologies.” Diana explain vaguely smiled to herself if only they knew. It was Natasha who spoke next.

“He’s going to float around the sun? Why?” Diana turned to her tipping her head slightly.

“To relax he has been busy, using up a lot of energy recently so is going to spend a few hours inside the sun. He will be back when everything begins” she explained as she placed her hand on the elevator scanning pad. Letting her enter with everyone.  
“So your telling me he can go into the sun? Really I mean he doesn’t burn up and disintegrate?” Diana shook her head at vision who was looking skeptical

“No it makes him stronger, he says its warm but thats about it”

“So it’s true no radiation can hurt him? He truly is impenetrable?” Bruce asked slowly making Diana nod she was getting wary now they w ere getting a bit to much information. Steve could tell she was uncomfortable and changed the subject.  
“So is the whole league here?” He asked as the elevator climbed a few floors and finally pinged the doors opening again. She smirked they had dorms with two bathrooms to share between them as you had requested.

“Yes the league and titans are here at the moment, this is your floor you’ll find everything you need. The security is bio metric and the pads by the door with take scans of your palms when you first put you hand on them don’t fight it it will release you when-” Tony scoffed rolling his eyes.

“Bio metric security? Oh I wounder if its as good as mine maybe we could collaborate on that” Diana growled under her breath and quickly smiled.

“I doubt you have the same considering its kryptonian, just don’t fight it sometimes its finicky” and with that she left going to the elevator

“I’ll come get you when Superman is back until then please make ourselves at home” she said curtly before directing the elevator up the lab you were going to use.

You sighed padding down the corridor to the lab you’d heard Clark come back from his top up signalling it was time to bite the bullet and go see the team. after breakfast Clark had taken off doing a big swoop of the building in a show of power he said that he 'wanted them to realize who was in charge here’ you’d rolled your eyes at him and kissed his cheek. Before he dove off the balcony something that despite knowing he could fly always made your stomach drop.

He’d returned a few moments ago and you knew Diana was going to collect your guests and their find. Your flats didn’t make a sound on the floor a you entered the elevator. The lab that had been chosen was a lower lab. One you didn’t use much but you wanted to keep this project away from your others. You hung your head sighing here we go, the big reveal. You felt sick it was like the last eight and a half months hadn’t happened and you were that nervous beaten down woman all over again.

Finally the elevator pinged and you stepped out there they were. Not the whole tea, thank god. They were all talking among themselves and Clark didn’t look to pleased he was tense on edge as Tony Steve and Thor tried to kiss ass Peter was just being Peter and standing oblivious looking around the lab. Your lab.

“Y/n great your here!” Clark’s head snapped up drawing the attention of Everyone as the man of steel spoke turning to face you smiling.the room fell into a deafening silence as you made your way over to them. Trying to fight a smug grin as your old team shared looks with one another. Tony was the first to react taking a step back face suddenly angry you knew what it was. Jealousy, he envied the fact you were here with the tech he coveted. Thor being the happy dolt he was spread out is arms with a loud booming laugh.

“Y/n? Its so good to see you! I thought we’d never cross paths again after you found out Tony was cheating! How have you been?” You smiled at him politely as he turned to Tony.

“Look its your Y/n- well not anymore but she’s here!!” you watched Clark clench his fists at Thor’s words and Diana sucked in a breath tensing ready to attempt to intervene if he lunged. You eyed Clark warning in your gaze and stepped around Tony he turned slowly following you as you chose to ignore him.

“Thank you Thor, Its good to see you to. And I’ll admit I didn’t think we’d see each other again but you need my help. But I’m doing very well”

“Yes we I see that! You look much happier!” He added grinning fro ear to ear seemingly oblivious to the tension he was creating the big lug was nothing but consistent. The thought made you chuckle and you tipped you head to him then motioned around you.

“I am Thor! I really am this place is fantastic I’ve found my home I just wished I’d accepted this offer sooner” you added twisting the knife watching the others all linger uneasy they were waiting for a blow up but no. You were passed that. You gazed at Tony and you ere happy to say you felt nothing. You’d been worried you’d feel regret? Guilt? You wasn’t sure but the anxiety melted when you didn’t even feel anything much. Maybe disgust and a little anger but apart from that you were pretty indifferent to him.

“Y/n you? This is where you ran off to? Wow Thor’s right you look…Fuck” You took a breath as he spoke taking a step forward hands in the air eyeing you biting hos lip a little all previous anger had gone and he was staring. You knew why Tony had been disgraced after you left. It was all over the news Pepper left him and leaked the affair and bastard child. But not your affair? You’d waited for it but nothing you supposed it could have been an apology? Or a thank you? Gratitude for you letting her know what else had gone on. He was currently single his goody two shoes hero image tarnished and was pretty much blacklisted by women.

You tilted your head eyes flicking to Clark who had looked away but hos eyes were still flickering to you, he wanted to tug you out of Tony’s reach Clark’s eyes followed the human as he moved forward attempting to kiss your cheek but you dodged gracefully away. You and Clark both agreed you wouldn’t reveal your relationship you didn’t trust them not to blab you were safer in the long run if they never saw. But it was clear he didn’t like Tony trying to get handsy with you, his jaw twitched locking he was gritting his teeth but you shook your head at him subtly then nodded to Tony.

“Yes Tony, I was offered a spot here and took it now I’m in charge of all kryptonian technologies. He finds it and I fix it” you said nodding to Clark. As you closed the distance crossing the lab in measured unhurried steps. Tony took a moment to eye you cautiously as you approached him, something was different from the last time he’d seen you, you were confident held yourself different spoke louder held your head higher. He gulped that confidence was something you gained through success. And successes for you could mean trouble for them what if one day he wasn’t on top? And you were? Tony never liked being second best.

“So what did you bring me?~” You asked with a grin coming to a stop beside him but just out of reach. Tony grit his teeth there was so many things he wanted to say, he wanted to hash things out to argue or talk or something! Not just leave things as they ended. The others just watched on as Tony flicked his eyes to the huge artifact behind him.

“We don’t know, its heavy thats why we have Steve, vision Thor and myself here t took all of us to lift it.” You cast a quick glance to the case holding his suite by his feet and smirked. Diana had made them carry it in? You saw her share a chuckle with Clark. Couple of sneaky bitches! You couldn’t kill the grin tilting your head down trying to hide your amusement. God forbid Tony thinks your laughing at him.

You hummed It was huge a metallic gun metal grey oval rounded on all sides a decorative molding on the edge. There was a center embossed ring that was mottled like a mosaic lined that looked deep ran between the smooth surface. It reminded you of a smaller box Clark had brought you back a few weeks ago it had held books mainly that you were slowly deciphering. But it was also different it didn’t have the same design on the sides, no hidden compartments that came out to unlock it was a sealed unit.

“We thought it could be a transportation ship? Like the thing supes rode in” tony admitted locking eyes with your lover and moved his head side to side a little crossing his arms over his chest Ego clashing much like it did with Steve at first Tony liked to think himself a big man and didn’t like bigger men.

“How did you get here by the way? Like was it an accident or you know just dropped as a scout and them your planet mysteriously blew to hell?” The bitchiness took you by surprise but honestly Clark was throwing him daggers with his eyes. You gasped and intercepted what ever words where about to be spat at Tony this could get ugly quickly Clark really didn’t like the avengers, Tony in particular so you doubt he’d play nice.

“Its not! Tony I’ve worked on his ship and its not, this is a lock box of some kind, I’ve opened a few before but not as big” You did a once over walking around it fingers skimming it ,smooth and cool, metal obviously but in this moment. You tapped it hearing a deep short thunk. It was definitely a box hollow but the metal was thick and is the same as the other artifacts. It was when you got to the back you saw it the damage. Clearly the iron man suit. You growled and eyed Tony.

“Whats the fuck? What you couldn’t figure it out so you decided to try and smash it? Really?” You growled Tony scoffed shifting on his feet.

“I didn’t know what it was and I wanted to find out!” He argued you shook your head.

“So you smash it!? Your a fucking idiot!” You growled and turned looking aroun d the lab. Vision called out to you pulling your attention away from Tony.

“Your sure its a box y/n?” It was the question on everyone’s mind you looked at it nodding pressing a palm to it letting the metal cool your skin.

“Its definitely a type of lock box, a chest- like I said I’ve opened them before but smaller and not at decorative as this…The others were easy to figure out but this one might not be as straight forward…” you turned to Diana with a grimance.

“I’ve got a feeling its going to be similar to our security system so need to run some tests if it is DNA specific activation then its gonna take a few days to override it and reconfigure…Maybe a week?”

“I need it over there, gonna scan it-”

“Don’t you think we already did that? can’t see through what ever metal that is” To your surprise the snippy reply came from Banner you rolled your eyes god give you strength. It would seem your new position hadn’t just got up Tony’s nose.

“Let me guess you tried x-ray? And ultrasound? Trying to peek inside?” He nodded pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose looking smug. You growled and gave a sardonic grin..

“Well I’m not trying to look inside, I’m going to figure out what metal it is, depending on the percentage of certain metals i can decipher a date with that date I can figure out what corresponding system would have been used at that time to seal it and what it could possibly be. If thats alright with you Dr Banner” You explained slowly like speaking to a child shutting him up very quickly.

“I doubt it, it doesn’t match any known elements on ours” you hung your head at Tony’s egotistical comment he really thought his lab as the be all and end all, that there wasn’t anyone on earth who could possibly know more then him.

“Well your not an expert on it are you Tony? No your not thats why you’ve come here asking for my help because I am and I have the tools and the knowledge to open it” you said Clark and Diana chuckled as you managed to shoot down the two scientists who were now pouting like children. You spun eyeing the rest of your esteemed guests.

“Any other snippy comments? No? Good! Now I need it over there so I can run our database” you nodded to a small platform near your equipment…It might just fit hang off the edge a little but thats fine. The 'hired muscle’ all moved to the large heavy object but your Clark beat them to it lifting it with one hand bicep not even bulging as he held it delicately. You smirked shaking your head he was showing off proving his strength to make the others wary. And it was working each of your guests began to pale eyeing on another as Clark set it down onto the platform. He grinned deciding to add insult to injury as when he began inching away he noticed it was crooked and moved it centering it with his foot, barely grazing it with the side of his toe. You sighed sealing a glance at the group now all very aware who was the real muscle in the room. You couldn’t help the burst of pride in your chest at how he had showed up the worlds 'mightiest heros’ you grinned thats your man! Diana even rolled her eyes at his antics.

“And that would be why I love having you around the lab Supes I appreciate your help ” he smiled at you over the top of the oval dome and walked around standing beside you.

“So I’m just convenient? A useful tool? I’m hurt” he said placing a hand to his heart you rolled your eyes at him as he stepped away from the platform walking to wards you standing beside you looking down with a smirk. Oh he knew what he was doing.

“Well you do make yourself useful occasionally~” you teased back a little banter still wary of the multiple eyes he laughed and watched you move to a control panel you cast a glance over the artifact.

“Right lets get the show on the road!”

You moved about unhurriedly Banner and Peter were helping you stabilize the artifact that had affectionately become known as the pod. You were close to opening it after getting the DNA scanning mechanism off the psycho kill bot that had attacked Barbra you’d identified that to Tony’s annoyance you were correct the pod was locked tight using a DNA bio metric system similar to the tower but older. Luckily with the new scanner you were able to see that a sample of kryptonian blood to cross examine and match.

Working on the bot you’d finally found a way to change the 'user’ as it were. You could give Clark access to it which Bruce had taken care of it in the bat cave drawing blood with a specially designed kryptonite needle that he had to hand for some reason? Konner and Jon had got bloods done to so you had a decent amount on hand the pod held around fifteen milliliters of sample DNA and the security system only ever drew one or two drops so a few vials wouldn’t go amiss.

The last week had been tense Tony had barely said two words to you. The one time he did try to speak was two days ago he ha cornered you in a quiet corner of the lab. You’d been sitting soldering making a connection to be able to effectively 'plug in’ the scanner so you could switch the accepted DNA with Clark’s and open the pod.

“So? You really left us to come here…Left me for this?” You stopped soldering he really was determined to do this? You tipped your head to him as he sat next to you.

“Yes Tony, it beats being a secretary or fuck toy” you bit out not trying hide any of your bitterness. He rolled his eyes at that leaning back crossing his arms.

“Oh come on like it was that bad you loved it~”

“Yes Tony every woman like being treated like a whore, fucked and left alone on the bed minuets after..” you grit out at him the anger coming back in waves at his blasé tone. He waved a hand about

“I mean come on it was fun while it lasted” he said offhandedly smirking at you then bit his lip eying your chest, one of the few things he praised you for your bust was a little larger then usual for a woman of your frame. You folded your arms over your breasts crushing them hiding them from him frowning you began to speak.

“You have no idea do you? Tony you lied to me, lead me on just to stop me from being better then you! To stop me from proving you wrong and making you look bad! What part of that was fun!?” You asked shaking your head voice slowly raising as you began getting really irritated anger flickering in your eyes.

“Don’t you miss it? The sex I mean…I doubt you get many offers here but the again I can spy a little love bite peeking right here, but come on I’ve been here nearly a week and no boyfriend so obliviously a one night stand” he eyed your shirt collar and you growled at him. He looked around the lab then slowly drew his gaze to your eyes.  
“Look have you ever thought about coming back? Its not to late, we can try again. This time be in the lab with me we can do great things if we collaborate-” you cut him of with a loud laugh and shook your head at him, he was confused watching as you continued giggling.

“Really? That’s gonna be your fucking play? You are un-fucking-belivable you know that? Let me make this clear to you despite what you think Tony you are not that important and you didn’t leave that much of an impression on me. I’m not nor will I ever be coming back Tony and I am never ever ever going to sleep with you again” you stated bluntly you carried on chuckling at him, he looked so offended nose scrunching making him look old. You shook your head , how the fuck had you ever thought he was the sexiest man on earth? You wanted to go back and bitch slap some sense into yourself.

“Yet your fucking someone here whats the difference? Come back to us, to me I can give you everything you’ve ever wanted-” he argued getting snippy with you lashing out because he wasn’t getting his way, you wasn’t falling for the charm and sweet talk. You had gotten stronger without him and he couldn’t resent it he had held you down for nearly two years and now here you were better, smarted more confident in only eight months.

“Ha! What? For a price? Let me guess my research? My projects and knowledge, it must really get you that I’m here day in day out with tech you’ll never get our hands on or ever understand. That I’m here doing it alone without you. Tell me how much does it get you that your not needed by yet another person? That I walked away” you hissed at him leaving him speechless you’d never been like that before. He gulped and tried to find words but couldn’t under your intense gaze.

“I’m not coming back you played the game and you lost Tony you lost bad now try not to get in my way for the rest of your stay…Oh and for your information Tony these bites? Not a one night stand my boyfriend gave them to me” with that you turned back to your work ignoring him after a few moments he got the message and left you smiled as he sauntered off you’d touched a nerve. Good!

From then he had avoided talking to you instead he watched eyeing you from his desk and Banner had been the one to mediate the tense conversation’s that did take place. The others had left not able to endure the dorms and sharing facilities they were used to the cushy life in their 'golden tower’. So it was just the three stooges Tony, Banner and your replacement Peter. You didn’t hate the kid but it stung he was the smartest idiot you knew…Except for Tony

Your anxiety was mounting over what was inside the pod you’d been reading through the documents and hings were pointing into a grim direction. This particular pod was from around the forties and you suspected there was a weapon inside. A particular blade has been mentioned in a few books made of a super dense metal that can penetrate kryptonian flesh. Kryptium. And you wasn’t sure what to do, if it was it was staying here fuck the avengers that was something that could potentially kill your boyfriend and adoptive sons. You’d kept this to yourself not even mentioning it to Clark or Diana. You wanted to wait and see.

Currently you, Peter and Banner were going to move it upright you’d been laying it on it’s side all this time! You were pulling out another little bit of tech you’d tweaked from another experiment courtesy of Clark and Bruce. Vaxxium. An anti gravity generator from a kryptonian outpost they’d needed it for the ridiculously heavy gravity on the planet they’d been scouting. Bruce had already tinkered with it before you got here but you’d perfected it you can alter the gravity in the lab or just a specific closed off area. Such as the platform 

Tony was watching from the sidelines he was being a child today knowing his time was coming to an end he’d tried to hack into your system and just as you’d asked Victor had piled his system with maleware, adware, worms trojons the lot. It had been a laugh watching him as he realized his phone, tablet, laptop and a suit had all been affected, victore he’d even fucked with FRIDAY and she was glitching the fuck out.

Tony couldn’t say anything either trying to keep his little espionage silent but Victor had told you through your comms. You looked over to your other guests Jason, Tim and Damien were all here watching the bat boys were always around you when Clark,Konner and Jon wasn’t about you couldn’t help thinking that wasn’t a coincidence. Currently your superboys were saving people from a devastating hurricane the Caribbean they’d been there for a few days hanging around to help even as the storm was dieing down.

“Right Peter step back if you could spin us a web and gently pull it to the center” the boy smiled nodding you gave a count down and activated the vaxxium letting the extremely heavy pod now be the weight of a few hundred pounds. Peter pulled it slowly until it was in position. Then you flicked off the anti gravity and the pod creaked with a rattle as it settled standing up right thanks to Peters webs. You smiled thanking him making his face light up in a grin. You could see his appeal it was just happy to be involved.

“Sooo let me get this straight? He gets to go around town throwing his sticky white strings all over the place and its fine, when I do it its InApPrOpRiAtE” you hung your head rubbing the bridge of our nose as Jason’s comment caused childish chuckles from his younger brothers even Tony snorted despite his bad mood.

“Boys behave or leave- Red hood do not scoff at me young man! you want to be here on cleaning duty tomorrow? No I thought not.” You warned making Jason flinch he hated cleaning it was dull and with the likes of Clark about to check his work it was never clean enough. You shook your head and turned pulling out the small vial of Clark’s blood you’d kept it on you not letting it off your person since being handed it. You walked to the small camouflaged opening for new samples once you’d connected the scanner a small section had morphed into a tiny funnel type hole. You hesitated getting a bad feeling. Dread heavy in your tummy like a steel weight rolling around a heavy cold sickening feeling.

“Whats up? Do it, it wont open till he’s back but this way we can see if it takes” Banner added. You faltered technically he was right and the sooner this was done the sooner you were rid of Tony you flicked your eyes to the surveillance camera in the corner you knew Bruce and victor were watching you nodded to them.

“Boys out” you said eyeing the bat boys who were still sitting waiting watching and guarding like a couple of guard-pups. They all moved shrugging and complaining.

“But Y/n we’re here incase-” you held up a hand stopping their protests and pointed to the door giving them a mum look.

“No buts out I’m not risking you now go wait outside you to Peter” you announced not giving any room for arguments you hear a few mumbles as they all got up off their asses.

“Why me I can just?” You fixed Peter with a look and he quickly flinched.

“Now!” you watched as they huffed stomping out of the lab and Bruce quickly locked the room down, the only way to get out was you scanning your palm to pull out of lock down it was protocol you wasn’t sure.

The process didn’t take long it was a plug in and play just how you wanted it nice and simple. You fist pumped as your cables fit together connecting the two bits of tech Everything was going smoothly until there was a voice.

“El DNA accepted” then a hissing sifting noise followed by a shuck sound. You froze as the pod opened revealing a weapon held center in the pod. Fuck. Tony and Banner eyed you confused it shouldn’t had opened without Clark here.

“How did it?” You shook your head at Banner cutting off his questioning trying to play it off as a fluke but no.

“I don’t…Maybe it was because of the change? It assumed he was here?” You wasn’t going to say you were the cause. You frowned at the pod in the rush you’d forgot about the tiny fact that this thing could sense Clark’s residue. You and Clark had been at it every morning this week. He was a determined to have you overflowing with him as you spent the days around your ex. You looked to the now open pod and your world stopped. No. Please god no. Banner moved from behind the console and Tony turned approaching slowly. Terror gripped at you as you eyed the sword. It was as you’d feared. Kryptium. It was the only thing weapons like that were made of on krypton used for execution’s and very rare. Tony began throwing a fit he kicked a chair in rage as he eyed the sword.

“What is it y/n? Your heart spiked you know what it is?” You swallowed dryly and spoke quietly into your comms answering Victor.

“Deadly…To Clark the only other thing..” you trailed of in a hushed tone hearing them gasp and panic as they understood Bruce was quick to answer see you begin to freeze panic setting in at the thought of something else deadly to Clark was here in the lab it made your stomach tie in knots.

“Open the door Y/n let us in, we wont let them take it I will put it with the kryptonite, we can’t get in you need to unlock it!” you nodded slow trying to edge your way to the door but stopped when Banner called out to you.

“Hey any ideas? You look a little worried….Should we be?” You stopped your slow walk and placed a smile on your face. And waved then off as you now had their full attention you looked to the sword then Banner and finally your eyes rested on Tony who was about to throw a fit.

“No no its- I’m not worried, just surprised I’ve read about it, these were ceremonial! Like high military badges of honor! That’s all…Highly prized on krypton but pretty useless” you said trying to be convincing. If you could convince them it was nothing of real value, just sentimental to the owner maybe they’d leave it here without a fuss? Tony eyed you and growled getting angry.

“A sword? All that for a sword?! Not a gun or laser beam or or some incredible tech…A fucking sword!?” You walked towards it feeling sick. This was not good. And it wasn’t leaving this tower. Banner eyed you then Tony.

“Its still a weapon Tony, kryptonian maybe a new metal? Could be like vibranium?” He prodded making to move closer to it. You flinched almost lunging for it you fought yourself. They can’t know, they cant find out.

“…But a sword Banner? What the fuck!? We can’t use it or or anything! None of us use fucking shit like that! The most advanced race and they gave us a fucking sword!” Tony shouted as he paced he was pissed this had not been what he wanted. He wanted technology breakthrough’s or nuclear grade weapons.

“Its a weapon Tony…Deadly the kryptonian’s wouldn’t have made it or locked it up if it was dangerous” you cursed Banner as you watched the reality hit Tony. It could harm kryptonian’s? Could harm him could be his little saving grace, the card up his sleeve for when the Justice League overstepped their boundaries. It was a weakness to the most powerful being on the planet and Tony wanted it, he wanted that power to threaten the strongest thing on the planet. Tony stood tall and smiled suddenly happy he now had leverage.

“Right then, well thank you Y/n for opening it but we best be on our way- l want this sword wrapped up and we can go home” you ran in front of Tony stopping him in his tracks glaring. You could hear the panic in the other leagues voice as they shouted for you to get to the door and let them deal with it but it was to late.

“No! Tony your not taking it!” Tony scoffed and moved to walk around you but you blocked him he folded his arms scowling down at you his eyes sharp and stern. He didn’t like being told no.

“Y/n come on out the way-” you shook your head remaining still in front of him eyes fixed on him. You were serious trying to act tough but inside you were cowering shaking you had to keep this here, you had to protect them, protect your boys.

“No! Your not having it, the sword stays here” you retorted arguing you were not letting Tony have it, if he had it he’d use it on a whim or whenever the government told him to. It only needed one paranoid person To give the order and if Clark killed Tony defending himself? It would be chaos! Superman killing Iron man it would be a battle of the century Avengers vs the League.

“Get out of the way…Why do you?- you know what it really is! Your holding out on us!” you stood your ground Tony gained on you smirking and grabbed your arms making you yelp and wince.

“What is it? Huh come on love don’t go all shy now~ It can hurt him cant it? Can kill him!?” You yipped and kicked at him as he shook you. Trying to get answers but you wasn’t going to take the bait you vaguely saw Banner look lost he was unsure whether to intervene. You struggled against his hold hissing as he dug his fingers into your arms.

“I don’t know what your talking about!” You spat at him making him angry he growled in his throat then pushing you back trying to get you out of his way.

“You don’t have to say it sweetheart Your an open book you forget I know you, Fucked you! You can’t hid from me it will kill him and I’m having it” you jumped up roaring at him hitting out in rage and lunged forward pressing him back a step.

“No your fucking not!” It soon became a scuffle as you tried to match him trying to use your weight to knock him back. Tony may not be a super solider or type of meta-human but he was a strong man and much larger than you. He outmatched you quickly shoving you harshly out of the way. But in doing so you fell over your scrabbled back your hand clawing at the pod willing it to close praying that it recognized you again. It worked by some miracle the pod locked it again. Once it was shut you rolled away into a run but Tony turned on you sneering chasing and capturing you.

He hoisted you up off the floor and turned dragging you back you kicked a failed about shouting at him. But he continued dragging you back to it.

“Why do you have to fuck around so much open it!- Open it…Open the fucking thing!” You grunted as he pushed you towards it clearly losing his patience you hissed catching yourself palms touching either side of the opening of the pod you willed it to remain shut. After a few seconds you realized somehow it knew what you wanted and you shook your head turning to face him.

“No fuck you” you growled moved a few steps back from the pod it was closed and it was staying shut. Tony panted glaring and pointed to it moving forward threateningly.

“We brought it here its ours! Now just- look sweetheart we can do this all day or you can be reasonable and open it either way I’m taking it” he said still stepping towards you. You laughed at him

“You really think your gonna get out of here with that? That the league is gonna let you just waltz right out the door with it? Fuck no! Tony we can’t trust you with something like that! Your reckless!” He scoffed and pointed to himself

“Oh I cant be trusted? Yet you can clearly bias if you had to use it you fucking wouldn’t do it! At least we would, I would!” He admonished trying to justify his need for the sword trying to twist this with the whole 'its for the greater good’ an excuse he’d come to use often to cover up his own selfish desires.

“Why? Fame the glory of killing him!? Haven’t you killed enough!? For fuck sake for a man who doesn’t make military weapons anymore you still manage to kill thousands each year!” You screamed at him finally letting it your true thoughts. It was time someone had the guts to tell him some home truths. He growled standing almost chest to chest with you shouting back down at you now in a full blown screaming match with you.

“Collateral! The numbers never out weigh the good we do!! The fucking lives I save!!” His words were clear. He didn’t give a shit it was about the payoff, the glory and the publicity nothing more if people died to bad! He liked being the big guy! All powerful ironman! It made you sick to your stomach that he could be so black and white over this, so very blunt and callous over lives effectively sacrificed for his ego.

“The numbers are lives Tony! Human lives with families and jobs ambitions! And they die needlessly because you want to prove yourself a hero?! To et and ego boost whilst looking like the good guy?!” Tony twitched at your comment shoulder tensing as you dint back down he didn’t like it. He never liked being challenged least of all buy a woman.

“Oh and fucking the league don’t?” You scoffed at him stepping closer getting in his face you wasn’t scared of Tony, you couldn’t let him think you were. You spoke in a lower tone still firm but no longer shouting

“No they don’t need to prove it Tony…They aren’t like you, you think your a hero? No! Your just a war monger who doesn’t want to share anymore” that seemed to be the last straw as Tony without thinking struck you across your cheek. You yelped going down the impact was hard enough to knock you off your feet tumbling down the few steps of the platform. There was a beat of silence then all hell broke loose you barely heard the screams of 'Clark don’t!’ In your ear piece that was luckily in your other ear. Before you could even register the pain in your cheek there was a huge deafening sound coupled with a roar of outrage and Tony was no longer standing in front of you. Or behind you in fact you couldn’t see him. All you could see was red, the famous red cape flowing in front of you.

Clark. He had heard Tony slap you, seen it from above the room and had tore through the building to get to you. And he was seeing red literally the glow showed his absolute fury his frame was rigid and trembling. His breath was heavy pants growls in his throat echoed throughout the room with each exhale. He was a predator watching his chosen prey, gaze locking onto the human who’d struck his woman.

“Put your hands on my woman again I dare you” you blinked up at Clark you’d never heard him like this before it was actually quite frightening. You took a shaky breath and sat up slowly tucking your leg to the side leaning on one hand the other smoothing over your smarting cheek you pulled away seeing blood from your mouth and dabbing again you realized it was from your nose and mouth. You whined drawing Clark’s attention his red gaze appraised you looking for damage. His eyes spotted the blood and he snarled looking to Tony who you’d realized had been punted across the lab and was winded and hurt wheezing as he got up off the floor.

“Your woman? What he’s your boyfriend?! You could of fucking warned me!” You looked from Tony to Clark and back again feeling much better yet much much worse as Clark began gaining on a clearly injured Tony.

“What?! you mean you wouldn’t have fucking hit me if you knew?! you fucking coward!!” Tony growled at you angrily and moved trying to call a suit gearing up for a fight he had been hankering for. But Clark was faster swooping across the room collecting it and crushing it with his bare hands. It was only then that Tony realized how fucked he was. The man loved to believe that he was invincible with his suit and Clark had just crushed it with his bare hands.

“Y/n call him off- just stop him ugh!-” Clark sped to Tony clutching him by the throat hoisting him off the floor to eye level. The red glow dimmed to an orange then brighter he was warning him, Clark wouldn’t really do it…You think? Honestly you wasn’t sure no one had ever hit you before in front of him you knew he was protective and a gentle man he was dead set against hitting women at any level so seeing another man put his hands on you in anger had really triggered him…Clark was a good few inches taller, another thing that had irritated Tony. The billionaire was terrified legs flailing about trying to get away from the enraged kryptonian.

“You made her bleed…Should I return the favor?” You gasped that did not sound like your Clark it was then you started to panic yourself and slowly began dragging yourself from the floor.

“So high and mighty an ego of which I’ve never seen before…Full of yourself and you believe that you are untouchable…Unbreakable and indestructible but without the suit you are weak…With the suit? Still weak pathetic” You gasped this was going to end badly. Clark would regret anything he did Tony in the long run. You managed to quickly stagger beside him pressing your hands to his chest. Clark offered you a glance and his gaze softened then he focused n your cheek. It was pink and beginning to swell. With a growl he turned back to Tony who was still hanging there his hands trying to claw at the grip on his neck eyes wide and panicked. You moved ducking under the arm holding Tony smoothing your hands up Clark’s abdomen and chest pleading with him as you did trying to Calm him down.

“No! No please don’t you’ll regret it please….Please Clark look at me…Please just put him down-” your pleading was cut off as Clark’s lips tore back in a snarl and his chest vibrated under a spine chilling growl. A truly deep primal sound that you felt more the heard he spoke in the same angry voice eyes still blazing locked onto his target.

“He hit you I cant let him get away with it!” You faltered feeling a little put on the spot. But shook your head and slid your hands to rest at his shoulders trying to massage the muscle wanting to ease him out of his temper as quickly as possible but you didn’t know how, this hadn’t happened before.

“And you’ve terrified him! Please love…Please drop him its offer he will go- let them go, it’s done please for me don’t do it!” Clark halted moving to cup your injured face taking a few breaths you nuzzled into his palm releasing a sigh. Trying desperately to calm him but he was still shaking with rage. Then there was a thud Clark had dropped Tony into a heap on the floor. Just as you were swept up one arm around your waist and twisted followed by another loud smash and a deep groan. You blinked catching up with what happened Clark had one palm lightly extended and the hulk was now in the hall having been 'gently’ pushed into the door tearing right through it. You moved pressing a kiss to Clark’s cheek making him take a deep breath.

“Leave take your friends and go back to new york Tony stay there and stay out of the Leagues way or you’ll answer to me and Y/n wont be there to save you” you trembled at Clark’s voice it was cold and made you shiver in dread. Clark would kill him, he was going to kill Tony because of a slap? It was a lot to take in. Tony slowly and carefully got up and with one last frightened look he slowly walked to the crater keeping his eyes on the man of steel who was wrapped around you shooting daggers at him. Tony had lost the game but this time he admitted defeat Clark hadn’t even hit him but Tony knew, he could see it in his eyes he wanted to the only thing that kept him alive was you. Because if Superman had hit him he would have been dead. There’s no two ways about it and it scared him. His suit couldn’t save him this time, he tech was nowhere to be found. And for the first time in a long time he was just a regular man, not a billionaire or a hero or even a genius. He was a human who’d angered a god, a true god not an asgaurdian. A living breathing, planet throwing, sun destroying god and the realization terrified him.

That was the last you heard from any of the avengers, you had expected them to come back but it would seem Clark really had shook Tony with his display so they stayed away. They didn’t even fly the quin jet’s over 'League territory’ anymore Clark had warned them and they had listened and you were glad. The sword was now locked up tight with the kryptonite which was a relief. It was a few days later Clark sat you down to talk and what he had to say was…Sweet he said he was sorry for making two holes in your lab and he would help with any repairs which you waved off. Honestly you didn’t really care it was a temporary lab, if it had been the one upstairs? Well you’d be kicking ass. He also got upset he was worried that he’d lost control like that. He admitted he wanted to kill Tony, for the first time in his life his temper had gotten the best of him and it frightened him. He nearly killed out of vengeance. An eye for an eye, you carve out mine? I’ll carve out yours. That wasn’t usually him and it got to him. He said he just couldn’t get past the rage, you’d been hit and he just saw red. You’d managed to talk him down help him through the nasty guilt and all the 'could have been’s’ explaining that it was normal to be angry about it but nothing had happened so there wasn’t nothing to feel guilty about.

After a few days of reassurance from the whole team you were happy to announce he seemed to let it go. You did to it was weird but after everything that happened you felt better for it. Like the week with Tony and final argument had been closure? Everything you’d wanted to say had finally been said and you were right thats why he hit you. It was to close to home, to raw. The truth hurts.

You laid back on the bed Clark wrapped around you he was sleeping soundly for once tucking you tight against him. You moved stretching eyeing your new ring. It was just over a month after the incident Clark had popped the question apparently the week with you working with Tony had incited fears of you leaving, he thought you’d run of with Tony. Idiot. He couldn’t stop them so had decided to take the plunge. Apparently the League all knew and were asking him each time they saw him if he found the ring yet after two solid weeks of excitement and Barry nearly blabbing twice. Bruce put his foot down and had Clark and the two boys go see a jewellery. They wasn’t allowed to talk numbers just design a ring. Konner and Jon had helped him find a design it and three weeks later It was done a white gold diamond Cartier custom engagement ring.

And to tell the truth Clark hadn’t been that romantic he asked during sex. Oh yes your boyfriend had asked you to marry him in the middle of rawing you ,he’d done the unthinkable growling out through his brutal thrusts that 'for once I want to be selfish and take what I want’ you didn’t understand what he meant…You couldn’t really think past the cock you were being impaled on he had crouched over your withering form for head on yours and asked…Well not really he just panted 'be mine!’ You grunted and must have answered him during another orgasm because next thing you know you’d come down from your high panting and there was a Stunning ring on your finger. Apparently that was his round about way of asking you to marry him. He was unbelievable in the best way you wasn’t even mad at him you couldn’t when he had explained blushing it was his way of making sure you said yes and there was no take back’s. The wedding was in a few months Bruce was adamant that you have everything you want a fairy tale wedding surprisingly the Big bad bat of Gotham was a soft touch.

You giggled snuggling deeper into Clark’s chest taking a deep breath as he pulled you tighter cradleing you to him in his sleep. You were finally happy and free to be yourself. Your life had changed dramatically but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You thought getting your job here was the start of your life. But no this was right here in the arms of your fiancé looking to the future. This was your new beginning.


End file.
